Perro Amor
by ArCuNat
Summary: Cuando una princesa es exiliada de sus tierras y convertido en perro, necesitara encontrar a su verdadero amor para romper el hechizo de su malvada madrastra. Fantasía, humor, romance y un oscuro secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**BIEN CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO MI NUEVO LIBRO! SE DEBEN ESTAR PREGUNTANDO COMO TIENE TANTA IMAGINACION? PUES… YO TAMPOCO LO SE SOLO VIENE Y AHÍ SE QUEDA ES ALGO MUY RARO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE, TODOS LOS LIBROS SIGUEN SI NO QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA SUIGUIENDO HORARIOS XD…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 1:**

Estar en mi torre era la cosa más aburrida que me podía pasar en toda mi vida, así llevaba 5 años de mi vida, los mismo 5 años en los que me había tocado soportar a mis hermanastras: Jessica y Lauren de Higgibotan, hijas de la malvada reina-madrastra-bruja, como le decía los sirvientes del castillo a Victoria de Higgibotan de Swan, si era la esposa de mi padre Charlie Swan, el rey del reino de Quila, mi madre pues ella había desaparecido hace tiempo. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy una doncella y la princesa de Quila.

Se deben estar preguntando que es una doncella, pues una doncella es una mitad ángel, sí, mi madre Renee conocida así en el mundo humano, e Isidora en el mundo espiritual era un ángel. Las doncellas son criaturas que no pertenecen ni a la tierra ni al cielo, pero tampoco al infierno, estamos en un punto medio, no podemos morir pero si ser asesinadas, ya que somos frágiles, ya que por la venas de nuestro cuerpo pálido corre sangre humana, lo que no hace más indefensas que un ángel o un humano, somos de belleza y de juventud inmortal pero de qué sirve de eso si no que como una maldición, ya que soy deseada por cada hombre de este reino y eso es lo que más envidia Victoria, mi "supuesta" belleza. Por ser doncella me han negado el estudiar, pues dicen que no lo necesito así que hay muchas cosas en esta vida que no se nada. También tengo un don, el cumplir deseos a las personas que me ayuden cuando esté en apuros o en peligro…

—Isabella!—chillo Jessica, siempre llegaba para pedirme ayuda con sus vestidos y sus deberes.

—que necesita Lady Jessica—sí, Lady ahora yo era como una especie de sirvienta, ya que mi padre había muerto, de un modo muy extraño y confuso, y ahora estaba sola a merced de Victoria y sus hijas.

—Te llama mi ma… La reina—yo asentí y me dirigí al salón principal, pasamos por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a unos de los pocos iluminados pasillos del castillo, cuando llegamos grandes puertas de madre, estas fueron abiertas, y ahí estaba Victoria, sentada en el trono que debía ser de mi padre. Ella tenía un extraño color de cabello, un rojo vivo, rizado y frondoso, sus ojos tenían un extraño color carmesí al que todos temían, era como el mismo diablo en persona, aunque era muy preciosa.

—Isabellita, querida te tengo una noticia—dijo en su voz soprano que me causaba escalofríos—es algo que nos va a emocionar a todos

—La escuchó mi señora—ella era muy buena, de una extraña manera, pero me había dado un lugar para vivir cuando pudo haberme echado hace mucho tiempo

—Tu sabes que no quieres vivir aquí—quede estupefacta, no la odiaba, yo no podía odiar y tampoco me quería ir pero calle—y nosotras no te queremos aquí—sus palabras me dolían, pues aun así y con sus horribles defectos yo la consideraba una madre—te dejaremos libre—yo me sorprendí— pero no en este reino, ni creas que te quedaras acá, te exilio de este reino y de esta dimensión—dijo en tono malvado, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a mí, yo instintivamente me eche para atrás, no tenía ni idea de lo que me había dicho pero algo me decía que no era bueno.

—que me quieres decir?—pregunte con miedo

—hay Bella eres tan inocente e ingenua—dijo en un tono meloso, que me causo algo de alegría pues ella si me quería aunque me tratase de la forma en la que me tratase ella era una persona a la que yo quería—nadie te quiere—mis ojos se humedecieron, ella se me quedo viendo y luego cayó en cuenta en algo—Pensaste que te quería!—exclamo—cariño, yo no te quiero solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para desaparecerte a ti también…—yo no sabía algunas cosas pero si entendía muy bien

—me estas queriendo decir que…

—Si cariño, veo que entiendes—dijo, ella había matado a mi padre y ahora a mí— ya casi tienes la edad suficiente para gobernar este reino y no voy a permitir eso—no había caído en cuenta de que en poco tiempo cumpliría los 17 años, faltaba dos semanas para que fuera 13 de Septiembre y por eso ella quería matarme

—me vas a matar?—pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

—no, te dije que te iba a exiliar de este reino! Idiota!—dijo—no pienso matarte, solo pienso hacerte sufrir por toda la eternidad, además siento que más adelante me vas a servir para algo—dijo y en ese momento empezó a hacer un hechizo:

"_**A lo lejos de estas tierras,**_

_**Misterios y problemas hallaras,**_

_**Ha peligros te expondrás, **_

_**Y jamás regresaras.**_

_**Tu forma cambiaras.**_

_**En perro te convertirás,**_

_**Y tu vida como lo es hoy desaparecerá"**_

Sentí como todo se volvía negro, este era mi fin a la persona a la que le confié mi vida me había traicionado y ahora me exiliaba de esas tierras y de las vidas de cada persona a la que pude llegar a conocer.

"_**solo con el amor verdadero,**_

_**Tu forma volver a cambiar podrás,**_

_**Solo con un beso del eterno,**_

_**Para siempre humana serás.**_

_**Pero, ojo, su declaración tendrás que escuchar**_

_**Para el poder de mi hechizo**_

_**Poder borrar"**_

Ahí perdí el conocimiento…

Sentí un gran dolor de cabeza, y todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, entonces caí en cuenta, en lo que había dicho Victoria "En perro te convertirás", eso no podía ser cierto, cuando caí en cuenta estaba en un bosque, sentí temor así que decidí caminar para hallar una aldea, sentía temor ya que como le había entendido ya no serían las tierras que yo conocería serian unas en las que tendría que esperar peligros. Extrañaría a mi único amigo Jacob, él era un gran apoyo para mí y no me trataba como si fuera una tonta, lo que me molestaba mucho, él era como un hermano y ahora no lo vería más.

Llegue a una extraña ruta era como negra y con una extraña línea amarilla, iba por la mitad cuando cruzo una extraña criatura de metal a toda velocidad a mi lado, chille, pero se oyó mas como un aullido de un perro, en eso paso otro y otro, estaba tan asustada que me puse a llorar, pero solo se escuchaban aullidos entrecortados, entonces una de esas criaturas freno, era amarilla y era muy lujoso y bonito, en eso se abrió un lado, eso fue mucho más raro, y de ella se bajó un chico de cabello mono que parecía un melancólico feliz y una chica, de complexión pequeña, como una hada, bailando hasta mí, yo me aleje tenía mucho miedo, ella se agacho hasta mi altura, y me miro con ternura

—Que linda eres—susurro, y en eso se pararon otras dos criaturas más, era muy dulce me acerque a ella

—Alice que ha…—grito una chica rubia parecida al chico, era una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto, hasta parecía ser una doncella, pero estaba segura que no lo era, que estaba ahora atrás de la que se llamaba Alice—UNA COKER SPANISH! Y ES COLOR CHOCOLATE!—se acercó a nosotras corriendo, yo me asuste, y di cuatro pasos atrás.

—Boba Rosalie, la asustaste—dijo un chico de cabello negro, era grande y… grande me dio mucho miedo, era como los ogros pero mucho más apuesto y educado, la chica lo miro feo, y me volvió a mirar con ternura.

—Cuidado y puede tener rabia—se oyó una voz chillona y fea detrás de ellas y vi a una chica de cabello rubio rojizo, era delgada y bonita, pero no más que la otra la de nombre Rosalie

—porque no te callas Tanya?—le respondió Alice y Tanya la fulmino con la mirada—esta preciosura no puede tener rabia—me sentí muy halagada e inconscientemente me acerque a ella moviendo el rabo

—mírala y parece que entiende—dijo Rosalie—Tanya parece más inteligente que tú?—tampoco le caía bien la chica, que ahora que caí en cuenta llevaba una minifalda, que debería estar prohibida, ya que la tenía hasta por muy arriba de los muslos, y ahora que me daba cuenta todos vestían raro, las chicas usaban pantalones y los hombres sus camisas por fuera.

—ya dejen a Tanya quieta—dijo un chico de cabellos cobrizos y desorganizados, su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver sus pectorales, era un dios griego—que linda, esta pérdida?—y yo que pensaba que cualquier ser divino me había abandonado.

—Parece… podemos quedárnosla!—dijo el hombre grande que me daba miedo

—Iuuuuu—hizo Tanya

—Solo tienes envidia de que es más bonita y tierna que tu—susurro el rubio, al que parecer tampoco gustaba de la Tanya

—buena esa Jasper—dijo Rosalie al de nombre Jasper

—ya, déjenme!—chillo Tanya

—Ya… Emmett no podemos quedárnosla—dijo el dios griego a el chico gigante, yo me asuste, yo no me quería quedar sola, así que decidí poner la cara de "perrito triste" que hacia Jessica cuando quería algo que no le querían dar, me acerque a él y puse la cara más triste que pude, el me miro y se vio en su cara culpabilidad, eso quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien, él se agacho y me miro a los ojos—eres una manipuladora, pero es que no sabemos que dirán nuestros padres—eso me desilusiono mucho, el me miro y luego miro a Jasper y a Rosalie—Ustedes no se pueden quedar con ella?

—No, nuestra mama sufre de alergia hacia los perros—respondió Rosalie desilusionada

—Por favor! Eddy, hazlo por ella. Qué tal si la abandonaron!—chillo Alice

—Edward, por favor!—dijo Emmett, el me miro otra vez y suspiro

—está bien, pero tenemos que limpiarla y decirle a nuestros padres y si vuelve a hacer la carita que hizo ahorita, no van a dudarlo ni un segundo— ladre de la alegría, y Alice empezó a saltar por todas partes, entonces trono, yo chille

—es mejor que nos vayamos ya, va a comenzar una tormenta, Edward lleva a casa a Tanya—dijo Jasper acercándose a mí y cargándome hasta el auto amarillo en el cual se encontraba ya adentro Alice, ahí caí en cuenta de que Edward también se montaba en otra de estas extrañas criaturas, pero era plateado.

—Rosalie al auto—le regaño Jasper a la aludida, señalándole la extraña criatura, ya que ella estaba revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, esta asintió y nos montamos al auto. Pasamos por una gran aldea con casa muy bonitas y acogedoras, cuando llegamos a una de color azul cielo, era preciosa, de dos pisos, y ahí se bajó Jasper, no sin antes darle un beso a Alice en la boca, ella lo miraba muy enamorada y este igualmente a ella, algo por lo que yo daría todo por tener y que me daría mi libertad. Atrás de nosotros estaban Emmett y Rosalie los cuales también se besaron, Y LUEGO Rosalie se acercó a nuestro auto y se despidió de cada uno

—chao preciosa espero que te quedes—yo le ladre y volví a tronar, todos se rieron y yo me quede en la parte delantera con Alice, hoy iba a ser una tarde muy larga, ya que cuando vi el reloj que no era del tradicional ni tampoco el como el campanario, decía que eran las 2:30 pm, y eso que yo sentí que había pasado mucho más tiempo, pero ahora me sentía bien, y ellos me estaban dando tanto amor y tanto cariño que nunca había recibido jamás.

**QUE LES PARECIO? BELLA ES TAN INOCENTE! PARALAS QUE QUEDARON COMO ASI QUE DONCELLA ES ESO, LES EXPLICO QUE EN VERDAD ESO NO ES UNA DONCELLA,SI NO QUE EN MI MUNDO DE OSOS UNA DONCELLA ES ESO PERO NO, LO ES, ASI QUE NO CONFUNDAN, ESO SOLO ES PARTE DE MI RETORCIDAMENTE MALEFICA MUAHAHHAHAHA ESPEREN EL PROS CAPI**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS TENEMOS NOS VEMOS DE NUEVO DESPUESDE UNA SEMANA… NO HA PASADO NADA INTERESANTE CREO… MI VIDA ESTA LLENA DE TANATAS COSAS INTERESANTES QUE AHOIRA ES ABURRIDA… PERO DEJEMOS DE HABLAR DE MI Y LEAN EL FRUTO DE MI IMAGINACION…**

**CAPITULO 2:**

Íbamos llegando a una gran mansión blanca era preciosa, estaba rodeada de árboles, entonces vi como el cristal oscuro que me separaba del exterior estaba siendo tragado, por el lugar por donde había entrado, todavía no entendía que era esta cosa, y entro la brisa lo que me hizo sacar la cabeza. Al sentir el aire azotando me sentí tan bien, así que saque la lengua, me sentía feliz, atrás del "auto" como le llamaban ellos, se escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas, cuando mire, Emmett se reía de mí, yo me sentí avergonzada por mi comportamiento no digno de una princesa, así que volví a mi posición anterior, eso quiere decir sentada sin hacer nada…

—ya llegamos!—dijo Alice sacando la llave de la cerradura, el auto dejo de hacer algún sonido y dejo de vibrar, ya dormía, eran muy bien amaestrados por lo visto.—Baja—cuando me di cuenta Alice estaba a mi lado opuesto al anterior, yo le hice caso y me baje del auto. Vi a Emmett entrar a la gran casa, y pasaron unos 5 minutos antes de que saliera de nuevo y nos llamara con la mano

—No hay moros en la costa! Entren corran—Alice se echó a reír y la dos nos echamos a correr a la casa. La casa era preciosa por dentro, era blanca, al igual que su inmobiliario, me sentí que no encajaba ya que yo estaba tan andrajosa y sucia y la casa estaba tan limpia y pulcra, eso no era justo para los sirvientes, así que me quede quieta

—vamos, sube…—se trabo Alice y luego miro al que estaba en la puerta—Edward, Emmett como le ponemos?—dijo, desde que momento había llegado Edward? Yo me di la vuelta y ahí estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta viéndome con una sonrisa torcida en la cara, una que me dejo sin aire.

—No lo sé—dijo Edward, mientras se me acercaba, se agacho frente a mí y me acaricio la cabeza, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo, y el parecía haberla sentido también pues me miro sorprendido. Me miro a los ojos y entonces…

—Ya se pongámosle Laya!—grito Alice, hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación, yo gruñí

—Es muy malo, hasta ella gruño—dijo Emmett muerto de la risa—por qué no le ponemos traviesa?—dijo mirándome, yo lo mire mal y le mostré los dientes y gruñe mas fuerte, es que estas personas no tenían imaginación?, entonces vi como Edward, tomaba mi colgante, el que tenía mi nombre en oro, un regalo de mi madre antes de irse, ya que los ángeles no podían quedarse con sus hijas si están eran doncellas, pensé que aquel collar también se había caído con mi ropa, pero al parecer me había equivocado.

—Isabella—dijo con su aterciopelada voz, el me miro y luego miro a sus hermanos—se llama Isabella—dijo al final soltando mi colgante, ellos se acercaron y miraron el colgante

—Es un poco largo, mejor un apodo—dijo Emmett yo bufe o eso creo

—Que tal un diminutivo—pensó un instante, la duende— Bella!—grito Alice, yo la mire sorprendida solo mi padre y Jacob me llamaban así, yo ladré de felicidad

—creo que le gusta—susurro Edward, obvio que me gustaba era mi nombre, y me sentí por un momento aliviada de que no me pusieran alguno de esos nombres par4aperro como, Fifí o Princesa ya me bastaba con que me dijeran princesa todo el día, para que me lo dijeran todo el día en otra dimensión.

—Bien Bella!—chillo Alice—vamos a mi habitación para asearte, debes estar presentable para que hagas tu mejor cara de perro, oh! Y también ir de compras y…

—ALICE!—gritaron Emmett y Edward al mismo tiempo—respira!—dijeron otra vez, ello les hizo caso y tomo una bocanada de aire,

—Vamos Bella— yo le hice caso y subimos las escaleras, algo me decía que no podía contradecirla nunca, NUNCA. Llegamos a una puerta, está la abrió y me metió a empujones, el cuarto era morada, con decoraciones blancas, tenía muebles inusuales y objetos parecidos a el auto.

—déjame poner música—dijo ella cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia unos de los objetos, cuando lo encendió salió música muy salta era movida y pegajosa decía algo como:_"__womenizer, womenizer, women womenizer__, __your a womenizer__, __oh womanizer oh__, __you're a womanizer, baby__, __you, you, you are__, __you, you, you are__womanizer, womanizer, womanizer" _o algo así, estaba de los más sorprendida por esa canción era tan rara, siempre había escuchado canciones que hablaban del amor pero esta hablaba de un hombre que le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres, Alice se acercó a mi corriendo me alzo y entramos a un precioso baño de color morado y blanco como su cuarto, abrió la llave de la tina y me metió en ella, yo esperaba que el agua fuera fría como cuando me tocaba bañarme o que me bañaran, pero no esta era tibia y relajante.

—te gusta?—pregunto Alice, yo ladre ya que como sabemos no podía hablar, era algo frustrante, pero que más podía hacer , Alice se rio, se acercó a una alacena y saco dos frascos uno rosado y uno morado.—Fresa?—dijo poniéndola en frente a mí la rosada—o uva?—dijo poniendo la otra, a mí me encantaba el olor de las fresas así que señale con mi hocico la rosada, ella sonrió y me enjabono con ella

—Alice ya la terminaste de bañar?—pregunto Edward detrás de la puerta

—No, ya casi acabo— respondió ella—saca los ganchitos morados que están en la gaveta del mostrado!—chillo, yo la mire raro

—le compraste moñitas?—pregunto Edward incrédulo—A qué hora?

—Hace 3 días—la mire sorprendida, y ella me guiño el ojo—tuve el presentimiento de que las necesitaría—dijo orgullosa

—Aquí están—dijo Edward—en que te puedo ayudar?—dijo después

—Saca y conecta la secadora—dijo Alice, yo la ignore y deje que los masajes me relajaran.

—Bien pero creo que te debes apurar—dijo el urgentemente

—por qué?...

—Ya llegamos!—se escuchó un grito del piso de abajo, Alice se tenso

—pásame la toalla!—grito, Edward abrió la puerta y entro corriendo, luego se quedó quieto y se rio, Alice lo miro mal mientras le entregaba la toalla

—Parece una ovejita sin lana!—se rio Edward, dijo y se echó a reír, Alice me saco de la tina y en ese momento sentí el frio y empecé a temblar Alice tapo y me seco lo mejor posible, Edward me saco del baño y me llevo hasta la mitas de la habitación, Alice saco algo parecido a un arma yo me alarme, las conocía ya que se las veía a los guardias, me apunto con ella y casi chillo, hasta que lo único que sentí fue aire caliente.

—Edward, distráelos, ella tiene que verse presentable—dijo Alice, Edward asintió y bajo las escaleras, duramos 2 horas mire el reloj 7:00 pm, luego de haberme secado completamente y haberme puesto los lasitos, se acercó a mí me dijo—Bella, necesito que seas adorable y hagas mucho caso, es importante para que te quedes—me acaricio la cabeza, y en eso Edward entro

—Ya están estresados, creo que van a explotar y están preguntando por ti—dijo Emmett, me miro y sonrió—que bella esta Bella—dijo, y se acercó a mí con su enorme mano

—Ni se te ocurra, después la tocas!—dijo Alice interponiéndose entre nosotros dos—ya vamos a bajar, Bella recuerda lo que te dije—yo asentí.—vamos!

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por el mismo pasillo hasta las escaleras

—Mamiiii! Papiiii!—grito Emmett con acento infantil—vengan por favor—grito otra vez, yo rodee los ojos, Alice me dijo con una seña que parara y así me quede en las escaleras.

—mama, papa tenemos que presentarles a alguien muy especial!—comenzó Alice

—es alguien muy divertida y a la que le voy a hacer muchas bromas!—yo trague en seco, y se escuchó un zaparrazo—Auch!—chillo Emmett

—es alguien tierna y muy inteligente—dijo Edward cuando había llegado cuando había llegado a ahí?, no sé, pero se acercó a donde estaba y me susurro—vamos…—yo le hice caso y le seguí, cuando Salí me encontré con dos pares de ojos más, era una mujer de cabello castaño, era muy bonita, debía ser su madre, y había otro hombre muy apuesto, cabello dorado y ojos azules, ese parecía ser su padre, los dos me miraban con sorpresa y luego miraron a sus hijos con desaprobación, mire a Alice

—ahora!—susurro de modo que solo yo escuchara, yo hice lo que ella me había pedido me acerqué a ellos, me tire al piso e hice carita de corderito degollado, a su madre se le iluminaron os ojos.

—Que preciosa es!—dijo ella muy emocionada, se bajó hasta estar frente a mí y e acaricio la cabeza

—Es un muy bella Cocker Spaniel Ingles—dijo ahora el hombre, me miro luego miro a sus hijos—podría tener dueño

—no Carlisle, Esme la encontramos en la calle—dijo esta vez Edward—no creo que alguien hubiera perdido de vista a semejante belleza—dijo y me sonrió

—mmm… Edward sabía que eras idiota, pero que te gustaran perras…—dijo Emmett

—Emmett Cullen que es ese vocabulario!—le regaño Esme

—lo siento mami…

—Entonces que piensan hacer con ella?—pregunto Carlisle mirándolos recelosos

—pues es obvio, quedarnos con ella, no la podemos dejar en la calle, la podría atropellar un carro, la podrían robar, la podrían sacar del país, se la podrían comer un chinos, la podrían…

—YAAA… ya entendimos cariño!—dijo Esme, esa Alice no se callaba, Esme me volvió a mirar y yo volví a poner cara de corderito degollado, ella miro a Carlisle con suplica y Carlisle suspiro

—Está bien se puede quedar, pero con una condici…

—Yo la baño—dijo Alice

—Yo la paseo—dijo Emmett

—Yo la arreglo—dijo Alice

—Yo juego con ella—dijo Emmett, de nuevo—Edward te tocan las peores HAHA!—dijo Emmett en tono de burla

—Tienes que recoger sus regalitos y limpiar sus porquerías hahahaha—dijo Alice, yo quede en shock, yo no iba a dejar que recogieran mis, mis, mis… no tenía ni como decirlo sin que sonara anti-estético.

—que!...—grito Edward, Esme lo miro a punto de objetar—está bien… yo hago eso—los demás sonrieron

Empecé a sentir mucho sueño, Edward me miro

—tiene sueños…

—DUERME CONMIGO!—dijeron los 3

—por qué no dejan que decida ella?—pregunto Carlisle—es inteligente, que elija ella

Todos asintieron y se pusieron alrededor de mí, empezaron a llamarme, mire a Alice ella me daba miedo si en solo 1 horas podía hacerme todo lo que me hizo no me podía imaginar que podría hacer en 1 noche, me estremecí, mire a Emmett, el pues él era muy simpático, pero era gigante y me daba miedo que me asfixiara o algo, y entonces mire a Edward, el solo me había tratado con cariño y además era el que iba a recoger mis porquerías así que tome mi elección… Camine hacia él, el me sonrió y dijo:

—Gane!

**QUE LES PARECIO FEO, ABURRIDO, SIN GRACIA, ACEPTO CUALQUIER CRITICA "CONSTRUCTIVA" QUE ME DEN, TODAS SERAN VALIDAS, ESTE CAPI NO ME EMOCIONO MUCHO PRO EL OTRO SIIII… ESE CREO QUE ESTARA GENIAL! NOS VEMOS LUEGO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS LOSIENTO POR DEMORARME MUCHO ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA POR LOS EXAMENES Y COMO ESTAMOS CASIA TERMIAR EL AÑO DEJAN MAS TRABAJOS Y PORQUE HE ESTADO DE 15 EN 15 Y PORQUE EL 6 DE SEP HABIA CUMPLIDO AÑOS PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN REGALITO…**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**POV BELLA:**

—Gane—dijo Edward con suficiencia

—No es justo—dijo Alice

—suertudo—chillo Emmett—de nuevo!

—Ya Edward gano—dijo Esme tratando de calmar a los otros dos Cullen, Edward estaba sonriendo… se veía tan bien…

—Bella!—Dijo Alice—estas segura?—e iba a poner cara de perrito triste, pero sentí como alguien me alzaba en vilo y me cargaba, sentía como el aire azotaba mi cara, luego se escuchó un "NOOOOOO…" probablemente de Alice y luego un portazo.

Quede en shock "que fue eso?" pensé, cuando sentí que estaba en tierra volví en mí, para ver una habitación, muy extraña sin duda, donde había una cama muy extraña y en la pared había un estante lleno de c osas que tenían imágenes y letras, el cuarto era blanco y habían dos paredes de cristal, en la que una se podía ver un precioso y espacioso balcón, no tanto como los de mi castillo pero si lo suficientemente grande como para maravillarse.

—Cerremos esto por precaución—Dijo Edward cerrando la puerta de cristal que llevaba al balcón—no queremos que te enfermes, Alice me mataría— dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, mi corazón latió a mil por hora, luego salió de sus aposentos y me dejo ahí sola, vi la cama y no me había dado cuenta de el sueño que tenía, me acerque a ella, y de un salto subí a ella, sin dejar de caminar y mirar atrás solo pensaba "hasta ahora no he sido patosa… esto es lo mejor…", pero entonces ya estaba en el piso, ya que no había visto el final de la cama, luego volví a subir y de un modo muy extraño logre quitar la colcha ponerme debajo de ella y taparme, luego de un tiempo, caí rendida en los brazos de mi querido Morfeo.

**POV EDWARD:**

Salí del cuarto para poder darme una ducha, dejando a Bella en mi habitación, ella tenía una presencia muy humana pero también divina, y se podía notar en sus ojos la inteligencia y astucia que nunca había visto n una animal…

—Estoy volviéndome loco…—susurre, mientras habría la llave de la pluma y dejaba que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos, este día era muy agotador, Tanya estaba más que insoportable y siempre quería que la llevara a su casa para… ustedes ya saben… Hoy se había puesto insoportable, diciendo que prefería mas estar con una "estúpida bola de pelos" en vez que con ella, aunque eso tenía algo de cierto… Bella no se la pasaba reclamándome nada… decidí dejar de pensar en eso y me salí de la ducha, me puse la pijama y me fui a la sala para buscar mi teléfono, cuando lo revise habían 50 llamadas, lo habitual, 10 de Jesica una "amiga" de mi hermana, que debería llamarla a ella y no a mí; Lauren una "x" que no tengo ni ideo de cómo diablos consiguió mi teléfono y por ultimo 35 de Tanya, suspire y le mande un mensaje diciendo "Buenas noches" para no tener sus insistentes reproches, de con cuantas zorras estuve hoy, me tenía aburrido y le estaba dando su última oportunidad, porque aunque era insoportable5 años de relación no eran una tontería, pero ya me estaba hartando, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso con agua, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un plato con agua a Bella. Cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba acostada en mi cama, y no sé de qué modo se había tapado pero… lo hizo, así que apague la luz y me acosté junto a ella…

Desperté un poco agitado y ahí en frente de mí una chica de espaldas, tenía el cabello chocolate, que combinaba perfectamente con el color pálido de su piel, lo que hacía ver más frágil, cuando se dio la vuelta le vi la cara era preciosa una de la más hermosa, digo la más hermosa, entonces vi sus ojos color chocolate que me miraban y me perdía en sus ojos, eran parecidos a los de… Bella

—Edward—susurro con su preciosa voz, trate de acercarme a ella pero sentí algo húmedo en mi cara, cuando me la toque sentí… Baba! Y en ese momento desperté, ahí estaba Bella lamiéndome la cara y saltando en la cama irritada, como no, el ruido del despertador la tenía estresada, cuando la vi a los ojos me acorde de mi sueño

—que eres?—pregunte, ella me miro con curiosidad, y hasta esperanza—Olvídalo—esa tonto pensar algo así, ella era un animal y lo que vi en mis sueños era un ángel, me estaba volviendo loco o Bella me estaba ,mirando decepcionada peor luego su rostro volvió a la frustración, le acaricie el cabello y luego mire el despertador, eran las 6:30 am!

—mierda! voy tarde!—grite cambiándome la pijama y saliendo de la habitación

**POV BELLA:**

Ese horrible chillido me tenía mareada, frustrada y molesta ya que no me dejaba dormir y yo era un poco sensible y susceptible al enojo cada vez que no dormía bien, así que decidí despertar a Edward le salte encima, le lamí la cara, el abrió los ojos y pude ver sus dos esmeraldas, sin duda en mi mundo él hubiera sido muy acosado por las princesas, duquesas, y hasta creo que la reina…

—Que eres?— me quede sorprendida, pero luego me dieron ganas de saber cómo se había dado cuenta, y luego solo hubo esperanza hasta…—olvídalo— esto estaba mal, él pudo haber descubierto que era humana pero lo estaba ignorando, me sentí decepcionada, y luego escuche otra vez ese horrible sonido, el me acaricio la cabeza, y luego apago la cosa, sin antes gritar:

—Mierda! Voy tarde

Cuando lo vi levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a su armario quede en shock… PRETENDIA CAMBIARSE EN FRENTE DE MI! Era tonta, lo sé, pero si me enseñaron a que no debía ver a un hombre desnudo, y no me pregunte porque, solo me dijeron eso, así que trate de taparme con mis patas, lo que hizo que me cayera. Cuando el salió vi que había dejado la puerta abierta, así que decidí explorar un poco la casa, cuando salí, me dirigí al primer piso, mire desde la sala al garaje, era en verdad preciosa y muy espaciosa, subí al segundo y vi varias puertas, que no había visto, además de la de Alice ahí ni me moleste en entrar, vi otra puerta abierta cuando la vi por dentro, había tanto desorden que no se podía ver la alfombra y olía a… Emmett, que gracias a mi olfato súper desarrollado, pude captar los olores de cada uno, pero me asuste al ver que algo se movía debajo de la cama de este, así que decidí salir de ahí, entre a otra habitación, tenía un escritorio como el que tenía papa en su despacho y estaba lleno de muchos libros, yo siempre tuve interés por leerlo pero como no podía leerlos me conformaba con que la nana Sue me los leyera.

Como los extrañaba a todos, a mi mama (que nunca conocí), a mi papa, a mi nana, a Jacob, hasta extrañaba a Victoria, me hacía falta mi cuerpo, ahora estaba sola, en este cuerpo, en este despacho, en forma de animal…

—Bella?—me volví y vi a Alice ella se alarmo—que sucede, porque lloras?—dijo y luego callo en cuenta en algo— desde cuando los perros pueden llorar? Digo con lágrimas?— eso hizo que me sintiera peor—lo siento! No quieres estar con nosotros?—pregunto preocupada, yo quede pasmada, ellos eran lo único que tenía, como no querría estar con ellos, me acerque a ella, me pare en sus rodillas, y le lamí la cara moviendo la cola. Ella sonrió.

Bajamos y ella me dio de comer, no me había dado cuenta de la tanta hambre que tenía.

—Falte a clases para poder ir de compras!—dijo corriendo hasta donde guardaban los autos y yo fui donde ella, teniendo un presentimiento de que algo no muy aterrador iba a pasar hoy…

Estábamos en el auto cundo llegamos a una calle, de ahí entraban y salían personas, era algo que Alice llamo bazar, estaba sorprendida, Alice detuvo el auto y nos bajamos

—Rose!—grito Alice, cuando me gire, Rosalie se había acercado a nosotras

—hola Alice—luego me miro se agacho— hola muñequita preciosa, como estas?—dijo con un tono divertido y me acaricio la cabeza—MMM… Hay que comprarle una correa—luego quedó mirando detenidamente mi cuello—me encanta ese collar

—si ella ya lo traía puesto—dijo Alice mirándonos, Rosalie me cargo y nos dirigimos a una tienda donde habían miles de fotos de perros con vestiditos, y sombreros y accesorios… Y ahí comenzó mi tortura…

**BIEN QUE LES PARECIO? ESTUVO UN POCO CORTO PERO FUE TODO LO QUE QUERIA PONER EN ESTE CAPITULO, QUE LES PARECIO EL POV EDWARD POBRE, ESE ES UN REGALO QUE DEJARE CADA TANTOS CAPITULOS… SPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTODO, COMENTEN Y DEJENME IDEAS…**

**SEEU LETTER**

…**NATTY…**


	4. Chapter 4

**BIEN MATENME A MI Y A DANIELA POR ABANDONAR POR TANTO TIOEMPO LAS HISTORIAS PERO ES QUE ESTABAMOS DE VACACIONES Y YO VIAJE Y TODO ESO FUE UNA LOCURA PERO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y AQUÍ LES DEJO MI REGALO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 4:<strong>

**BELLA POV:**

Sombreritos de colores, pequeños moñitos adorables que enserio me gustaron e inservibles gafas que no me dejaban ver nada porque eran oscuras, se supone que las gafas son para ver mejor no? Pues por eso las usaba mi nana PARA VER MEJOR!

—Hay Bella! Que linda te vez!—chillo Alice mientras buscaba más ropa, que más quería ya llevábamos 20 bolsas, así que decidí volverme manipuladora, me acerque a Rosalie, ya que ella estaba viendo creo que eran zapatos para perros por las fotos que habían ahí, me tire en el piso y puse la "carita". (Mira en mi perfil)

—Que pasa chiquita— me miro y luego su cara se puso triste—estas cansada—yo asentí, ella se sorprendió, me alzo en brazos y se acercó a Alice —Alice porque siento que ella me entiende—susurro Rosalie

—Qué?—dijo Alice incrédula—la verdad es que la vi llorar, desde cuando los perros lloran con lágrimas—susurro

—Pregúntale algo—dijo Rose

—bien…—me miro y sonrió—Bells, te gustan las compras?—pregunto mostrándome un vestido, yo negué con la cabeza

—que! Como que no te gustan!— parecía que le iba a dar un ataque y Rosalie solo se reía. Así que de esa manera decidimos volver a casa, esta vez yo tenía una correa azul muy simple pero bonita, con un dije en forma de Mickey Mouse, como le dijo Alice.

Todo el mundo me miraba, mientras pasábamos por el bazar, no tenía ni idea del porque pero lo hacían, hasta que una niña de unos 5 años me miro, tenía el cabello café claro y sus ojos era de un color grisáceo o algo parecido que no logre notar muy bien, tenía un vestidito negro con puntos blancos y un abrigo rojo, entonces se acercó a mi corriendo y se agacho

—Eres hermosa, eres la más hermosa que he visto, princesa Bella—dijo acariciando mi cabeza—ojala volvieras a la normalidad para que todos vean lo hermosa que eres—quede en shock como sabia ella que era humana

—cómo te llamas?—pregunto Alice mirando raro a la niña

—Me llamo Antonella— yo conocía ese nombre lo conocía muy bien, era un mito de que cada doncella poseía una ninfa y un lobo o más conocidos en mi mundo como lebrel protector. La ninfa era una pequeña niña inmortal, hermosa, muy generosa y sobreprotectora, Antonella era el nombre de la ninfa que me protegía. La ninfa era representada por una flor, en mi caso el lirio, se decía que la flor nacía con su determinada doncella, considerándose a sí mismas hijas de las doncellas. El lebrel del cielo era un lobo gigante, te daba su lealtad, su amor incondicional y su protección, el cual nunca había visto en mi vida y por lo que pienso es solo un mito.

—Antonella, y donde está tu madre?—pregunto Rose mirándola con adoración

—Mi madre está más cerca de lo que crees—dijo mirándome, sentí un escalofríos, busco algo en su bolsillo y se agacho de nuevo a mi altura—toma—me dijo dándome un lirio—no lo pierdas—me dijo en un susurro

—Cariño que linda flor, yo se la guardo—dijo Alice tomando la flor

—Quieres que te ayudemos a buscar a tu madre?—pregunto Rosalie

—no, solo cuídenla y no pierdan la flor—dijo mirándolas fijamente—estoy pendiente de ti—me susurro, luego se levantó del suelo y se fue, por un momento nos quedamos quietas mirándonos.

—Eso fue extraño—dijo Alice

—si…

Decidieron no darle importancia y nos fuimos aunque yo todavía pensaba en esa niña, en la forma como me había hablado y la forma como me miraba era muy extraña.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, las luces de la entrada estaban encendidas, salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada cuando se escucharon unos gritos.

—Me estás engañando?—pregunto una voz chillona

—claro que no—le grito la voz que pude reconocer como la de Edward

Alice logró abrir la puerta y nos dirigimos al salón, donde se encontraban Edward y Sonia… Gloria… Tanya! De pie gritándose el uno al otro

—No me grites, porque siempre que te estoy pidiendo una explicación me atacas—chillo ella

—Que yo te ataco! Eres tú la que me ataca con todos tus comentarios venenosos—dijo Edward exasperado y rojo de la rabia, decidí acercarme pero no pude porque la correa no me dejaba avanzar.

—Que está sucediendo aquí?—dijo una Alice muy exasperada por la situación

—Pasa que lo mío con Tanya se acabó—dijo Edward en un tono que hasta yo me encogí.

—Que!—chillo Tanya—No Eddy no puedes dejarme

—claro que si puede—dijo Alice—y es mejor que te vayas AHORA—dijo Alice soltándome la correa y las bolsas, yo aproveche y me acerque a Edward , el cual estaba muy enojado, así que me pare en dos patas y las apoye en sus piernas, miro en mi dirección y su mirada cambio a tranquilidad, me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo, mientras veíamos como Tanya se iba de la casa sin antes gritar que Edward se arrepentiría de haber terminado con ella, como las muchas veces que lo había hecho.

—Edward—dijo Alice—no te acomplejes

—Sí, ella no valía la pena—secundo Rosalie—míralo de este modo tienes más tiempo para pasar con esta preciosidad que se ve que te quiere.

—Parece que hubieran pasado años desde que la encontramos—dijo Edward acariciándome la cabeza

—Sí y solo han sido 2 días—dijo Alice mirando a la nada con aire de añoranza al igual que Edward y Rosalie, yo los miraba como si estuvieran locos

Así pasaron las semanas entre las compras compulsivas de Alice y Rosalie, los mimos de Jasper, los paseos con Edward y los juegos bruscos de los que debía escapar constantemente de Emmett, hasta que llegamos a solo una semana de mi cumpleaños y yo todavía seguía en forma de perro. Y lo que no sabia es que ese día iba a poner todo patas arriba…

* * *

><p><strong>COMO DIJE AL COMIENZO SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME Y QUE SOY UNA MUY MALA PERSONA PERO ES QUE SOY MUY FLOJA Y NECESITO A LAGUIEN ATRÁS MIO PARA QUE ME ESTE EMPUJANDO A ESCRIBIR PODRIAN SER ESAS PERSONAS… SI ES QUE SIGUE AHÍ CLARO… ESPERO MERECER AL MENOS UN REVIEW POR LO MENOS DE UNA AMENAZA A MUERTE SI NO ESCRIBO… <strong>

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! EMPEZARE A DEVOLVERLES LOS MENSAJES A LAS LECTORAS DE MIS LIBROS:**

**Susy Cullen: Hola! muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y leer a esta niña tan floja.**

**Lobaparda: Hola! Si yo se, yo soy parecida a ti soy de pocas palabras espero que te guste mucho jajajaja**

**isa-21: Por favor necesito a alguien dispuesto a amenazarme para que escriba.**

**Nohemi: pocas palabras que me provocan orgullo**

**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN: Hola! No te preocupes yo seguiré con la historia, a mi también me encantan Edward y Bella y también me gustaría der tu amiga**

**ADEMAS DE ESO QUIERO ENVIARLE UN SALUDO A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMA… Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS EL CAPITULO…**

**CAP 5:**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward:<strong>

Todo iba mucho mejor desde que había terminado con Tanya, ya no me sentía ni presionado, ni acosado, era feliz pasando tiempo con mi familia y amigos, y con Bella, la dulce cachorrita que me había robado el corazón, pero era lo mas extraño, desde pequeño nunca me había llevado bien con los animales, para mi todos eran unos descerebrados que no hacían nada bien, pero con ella todo era diferente, ella no era normal y todos lo sabíamos.

—Edward— me llamo Jessica, era la segunda vez que se me acercaba para pedirme salir con ella en la semana, era muy irritante.

—que necesitas?—le dije con el tono mas amable que pude… No funciono, ya que hizo un mohín.

—si querías sa…

—no, Jessica ya te lo dije— me di la vuelta y me fui, estaba muy ocupado pensando en la preciosa chica de mis sueños, una hermosa chica de cabellos café y unos ojos un poco ordinarios para ser de color café, pero tenían ese brillo que la hacia especial, su piel se veía tan suave como el marfil, y sus curvas no eran voluptuosas, pero tampoco muy finas, su labio inferior era un poco mas grueso que el superior, era preciosa, tan real como un mortal y tan lejana como un ángel, ya que por mas de que quisiera acercarme a ella no podía, en mi ultimo sueño cuando ella había desaparecido apareció Bella de la nada, fue la cosa mas extraña que había visto, y cuando desperté Bella estaba ahí mirándome fijamente, como si y tratar de decirme algo.

—Edward, vamos a casa—dijo Alice jalándome del brazo—tengo que probar el nuevo atuendo de Bella—dijo exasperada, Alice tenia la seria costumbre de vestir a Bella todos los días, unas 2 o tres veces al día, era imparable, Emmett iba hablando del partido de fútbol en el que nuestro equipo había protagonizado una gran victoria.

El viaje no era muy largo, y menos cuando vas a más de 90 km/h, llegamos casa en unos 15 minutos, ya que vivamos en las afueras del pueblo, pero con Alice regañándome por ir tan lento y Emmett hablando sobre el maldito partido yo lo sentí como si hubiera sido un viaje de casi 6 horas, y cuando creí no poder mas, llegamos a casa. Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, abrí la puerta.

—Llega…—no termine de hablar cuando sentí como algo se me tiraba encima, y ahí estaba Bella con unos bellos lazos azules en sus orejas, y un vestidito de marinera, se veía adorable, parada en dos patas esperando a que la cargara como siempre lo hacia cuando llegaba, la cargue y acaricie su pelo

—hola precios como estas?—ella ladro a cambio con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, era tan humana para ser un perro.

—Edward la necesito—dijo Alice exasperada, quitándola de mis brazos y llevándosela a su habitación a darle otro cambio, me quede parado viendo como se la llevaban

—Oye hermano, no crees que es bizarro enamorarse de un perro?— pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara

—No estoy enamora de un perro Emmett, solo que es muy bonita y no merece el sufrimiento al que Alice le impone todos los días

—Yo nunca dije que TÚ estabas enamorado de un perro—dijo echándose a reír, pero luego se puso serio— pero sabes ella seria una gran humana si no fuera un perro. —Lo que de mirando como si estuviera loco, pero el ni se dio cuenta y siguió hablando—hace poco tiempo estaba muy acomplejado por unos exámenes que estaban haciendo y tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno con los exámenes, pero ella se me acerco y se recostó en mis piernas y me mirada con es mirada que siempre me da mama cuando quiere infundirme ánimos—no me sorprendí, pues hace mucho tiempo que sabia que Bella hacia se tipo de cosas, como cuando había terminado mi relación con Tanya, ella estuvo a mi lado para darme apoyo.

—Lo se, ella no es normal…

Después de una hora pensando, y para Emmett eso era un triunfó, decidimos jugas Bloody Roa, estábamos tan ensimismados en le juego que me asuste cuando sentí que bella se acomodaba entre mis piernas y chillaba de miedo al ver a los dos personajes matándose, yo pare el juego y la mire, tenia un lindo vestido verde, pero no mas lindo que el de marinera, llevaba a juego un sombrerito de campesinita, era una arreadora de ovejas, sin su bastón. Alice estaba atrás nuestro leyendo una revista de modas, y entonces sonó el timbre, Alice salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió de un sopetón

—Jasper!—

—porque siempre sabes quien es?—pregunto el

—por que soy mágica!—dijo abrazándolo—en eso Bella se volteo a ver a Alice, se le levanto la miro con expresión de triunfo, todos estábamos confundidos hasta Rosalie que apenas había logrado pasar por la puerta, era muy extraño el comportamiento de Bella cuando escuchaba la palabra magia, o hechizo o hadas, o de cualquier tipo de fantasía.

—Bella, tienes sed?— pregunto Alice, a lo que Bella se dispuso a ir a la cocina seguida por Alice.

Rosalie se acercó a Emmett y lo beso y luego fu al sillón a sentarse con Jasper, cuando otra vez se escucho el timbre, pusimos pausa al juego y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí había una niña pequeña de cabellos café claro, sus ojos eran de un color grisácea poco común, y mostraba un atisbo de sabiduría que solo se ven en los viejos los ojos de un anciano que ha vivido un siglo, parecía tener unos 5 o 6 años, estaba ensimismado viéndola, con su vestido morado, con un lazo negro, un sobrero del mismo color que el vestido y una sombrilla, morada con borde de color negro, parecía una muñequita, tenia un porte admirable para una niña de esa edad, hasta que hablo

—Buenas tardes, seria mucha molestia, visitar a la queridísima princesa Isabella—dijo con un tono elegante y suave para una niña, que buscaba a Bella y la llamaba como si fuera una persona de alto rango.

—Buscas a Bella?— ella crispo la mirada de modo que me dio miedo—digo Princesa Isabella?—ella volvió a sonreír

—Diga que es de parte de Antonella—me dirigí a la cocina en busca de mi hermana, ella debía saber algo de esa extraña niña

—Alice tienes idea de quien es esa niña que se llama Antonella?—cuando pronuncie el nombre Bella se dirigió corriendo hacia la sala, y fuimos detrás de ella, y nos sorprendimos al ver con la niña, se arrodillaba en frente de ella, y Bella se sentaba recta, la niña empezó hablar:

—Feliz cumpleaños princesa, se la tristeza y agonía en la que vives por no ser lo que eres, y tu agonía es la mía por no saber cumplir mi propósito

Bella asentía de manera elegante para ser un perro, la niña se relajo y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cara con sus dos manitas, y le dijo

—Este que te doy es un regalo de tu madre, son las imágenes del lugar mas puro y hermoso de nuestro hogar, es…—la niña empezó a hablar tan bajo que todos dejamos de oír lo que ella decía, pero estábamos rígidos por todo lo que había dicho y por el extraño comportamiento de Bella, la niña se separo de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, Alice y yo fuimos detrás de ella

—Espero que la cuiden yo estaré muy pendiente de todo, ella no pertenece a este mundo tan cruel, ella muy frágil, pura e inocente para poder soportarlo.—después de haber dicho eso se fue.

—sigo pensando que es una niña muy rara—comento Alice

—y yo me sigo preguntando donde esta su mama?—dijo Rosalie apareciendo a mi lado

—Ustedes la conocen?—pregunto Jasper por mi.

—si, fue la primera vez que fuimos al bazar con Bella.

—Le dio creo que un lirio, era hermoso debe estar en mi bolso—dijo Alice, entonces corrió hacia su habitación y cuando bajo tenia una hermosa flor en la mano

—este es… pero debería haberse muerto

—oigan esa niña no dijo que Bella cumplía años hoy?—pregunto Emmett

—hoy es 13 de septiembre—dijo un Jasper mu pensativo, Bella seguía sola en el mismo lugar donde Antonella la había dejado, nos acercamos a ella, quitamos el juego y nos pusimos a ver una película, con Bella acostada en nuestras piernas, cuando ya se hizo tarde tome a Bella en brazos y subí a mi habitación, después de asearme y cambiarme y quitarle el montón de cosas que le puse Alice me dispuse a dormir.

Ella estaba en frente de mí, como en todos mis sueños todo su cuerpo estaba descubierto pero aun así no lograba ver nada. Ella era la que se aproximaba a mí, con un paso cauteloso e inocente pero también sensual, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y los míos su cintura, borrando cualquier atisbo de espacio

—Edward…—su voz era tan dulce y delicada, por lo que atravesé el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y la bese, el beso fue tan delicado pro muy intenso… y real.

Después de eso escuche un grito, me levante rápido de la cama, y escuche como alguien caía al piso

—Que hace una mujer desnuca en tu cama!Y donde esta Bella!— quede sorprendido cuando hablo de una mujer desnuda

—que?... —y me quede helado cuando vi a la chica de mis sueños asomar la cabeza y mirarme… y esa mirada iba a ser la que me enamoraría algún día.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS! QUE LES PARECIO EL CPITULO? ESTO PAENAS ESTA EMPEZANDO, JAJAJAJA… MUCHAS ESTARAN CONFUDIDAS DE PORQUE BELLA ES DE NUEVO HUMANA, HABER QUE PIENSAN QUE PASO Y VA A PASAR?<strong>

**JAJAJAJA… ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON LAS RESPUESTAS, ESTE FUE UN REGALO PUES LAS OTRAS DOS SEMANAS COMIENZO EXAMENES Y ME QUEDA MUY DIFICIL PUBLICAR, PORQUE ME LO PROHIBIERON.**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! Respuestas a reviews:**

**EddieIlove: Pues ya ves si la sigo xD jujujuju siiii Edward se enamoro de la perra es demasiado raro, pero así lo amamos.**

**Mari: Hola gracias, pues trato de esforzarme en dar lo mejor para que les guste aunque este capi solo surgió de la nada.**

**auraazul123: Gracias! Pues estoy subiendo a las 9:44 pm es tarde y es domingo mañana tengo clases**

**TEAM EDWARD: Tengo algo de idea en la parte que te confundiste pero esa era la idea que quedaran confundidas, en este capítulo se explicara un poco lo que paso… De forma muuuuy vaga**

**Susy Cullen: Gracias! Por personas como tú y reacciones como esa es que me gusta escribir, no e preocupes que no te vaya a fallar, esto me emociona mucho! Gracias!**

**UN SALUDO A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMA… Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS EL CAPITULO…**

**CAP 5:**

**Pov Bella:**

— ¡Responde!—gritaba Alice— ¿quien es esa?—dijo señalándome, Edward solo me miraba sorprendido y no entendía porque

— ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?—llego Emmett, rascándose el ojo y arrastrando los pies con pereza, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a mi dirección se agrandaron por completo, pero luego se cerraron pícaramente y miro a Edward—Uyyyy… Edward quien es la chica…—Edward seguía mirándome confundido, y seguía sin entender nada.

—Pero si soy Bella—pensé

—No cariño, tu no deberías estar aquí—Alice me contesto, la mire desconcertada, luego mire hacia abajo y me vi, abajo se encontraban dos piernas, dos brazos, no había pelo por ningún lado excepto… ahí. De la emoción me levante del piso y empecé a saltar

— ¡Soy humana! ¡Ya no mas perro!—pero entonces sentí como algo me empujaba hacia el piso otra vez, cuando abrí los ojos Alice estaba encima mio

— ¡Eres tonta o te haces!—su comentario me había herido, por lo que empecé a llorar, nadie me quería como humana, mi vida era una tragedia para la humanidad—¿Por qué lloras?—pregunto irritada y confundida

— ¡Nadie me quiere, mejor y me hubiera quedado como perro!—las lagrimas salían a montones, y entonces sentí como Alice me abrazaba

—Ya no llores—me dijo pasivamente, era increíble como Alice podía cambiar tan rápido sus emociones— ¿donde esta tu ropa?

—Ahí— dije hipando, mientras señalaba la silla en la que Edward había dejado mi ropa la noche anterior, ella me miro confundida

— ¿Quién eres tu?— hablo por primera vez Edward

—Soy Bella—dije mientras limpiaba mi cara de las lágrimas, Alice me miro con compasión y me tapo con una sabana

—Te prestare ropa—dijo levantándome, caminamos hacia su habitación y me senté en su cama

— ¿De que me vestirá hoy? ¿De princesa o de hada?— dije imaginándome en mis antiguas ropas de princesa, Alice me miro con los ojos abiertos, tomo algo de su armario y me lo entrego

—Toma esto te deberá servir, te daré privacidad…—Alice se empezó a dirigirse a la puerta

— ¡No! Espera…—ella se volteo a mirarme—es que no se como hacerlo, nunca lo he hecho yo sola—me miro raro

— ¿Nunca te has cambiado sola?— yo negué

—No se me permite, me dicen que yo nunca lo haría bien—dije triste recordando mi dimensión.

— ¿quien no e lo permite?

—Mi madrastra— ella me miro con tristeza.

Se acercó a mi y empezó a ayudarme con mis atuendos, primero me puso unos pequeños interiores y me explico como colocármelos, luego me puso un pantalón el cual también me enseño a ponérmelo, y por ultimo una linda camisa con mangas azul oscura con un extraño dibujo en el centro, se acercó su tocador y empezó a peinar mi cabello, para luego hacer una trenza, me dijo que se llamaba la trenza francesa, me veía muy bonita, y me gustaba mucho, se puso enfrente de mi y coloco un poco de polvo y una cosa para labios que brillaba, me dijo que era un gloss. Pero entonces se detuvo y tomo mi collar

— ¿De donde sacaste esto?—dijo con vos monótona

—Es mio— dije un poco asustada

—esto es de Bella—ella susurro

—Alice yo te lo dije, soy Bella, me convertí en humana el hechizo se ha roto—le dije feliz

—esto es imposible—susurro de nuevo

— ¿Por qué no me crees?—pregunte triste—soy la misma perrita que estuvo ayer con ustedes viendo esa película, en su cosa que muestra imágenes, la que encontraron en la carretera hace un tiempo—le dije enumerando todas las cosas que habían pasado—créeme por favor—le suplique, ella abrió los ojos por completo

—Eres Bella…—dijo hora mas relajada—no podría olvidar esa cara de corderito degollado a punto de perder a su mama— de la alegría grite y me tire encima de ella. Ella se echo a reír.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!— entro exaltado Emmett con Edward atrás, y cuando vio la escena quedaron perplejos parados en la puerta como tontos

— ¡Es Bella!— dijo Alice levantándonos del suelo

—hermanita ¿esta bien? ¿No tienes fiebre y por eso alucinas?—dijo Emmett preocupado por su hermana

—Si es ella—dijo Edward mirándome me sentía observada por lo que me sonroje—mira sus ojos y el color de su cabello, y el collar de Isabella, es muy difícil de creer pero es ella… lo se—dijo muy decidido

—No es posible ¡Bella es un perro!—dijo Emmett exasperado, por lo que decidí intervenir

—podría contarles el por que estoy aquí, claro, si me lo permiten—dije tímidamente, ellos sentaron y me invitaron a hablar

—Soy la princesa Isabella Marie Lousiette Natalie Flore Swan del reino de Quila, no lo conocen pues este se encuentra, por lo que entiendo en otra dimensión, yo no soy una persona normal, soy una doncella, en mi mundo ser una doncella es una bendición como una maldición. Soy el nacimiento del cruce de un humano con un ángel, mi padre el rey Charles Louis Philippe Soleil Swan de Quila y mi madre es Renné María Pascaline Capucine, conocida en el mundo espiritual como Isidora…

— ¡Wow! ¿Por qué tantos nombres?—preguntó Emmett

—La realeza y los ángeles tienen como deber tener más de 4 nombres, para ser diferenciados del pueblo mortal y mágico. Como decía una doncella, es un ser mágico capaz de conceder deseos a todo aquel que la haya ayudado, se los concedería a ustedes, pero nunca nadie me ha enseñado a hacerlo, así que m temo que no podre cumplirlos—dije muy triste

—no te preocupes, puedes seguir con la historia—dijo Edward

—Nosotras somos frágiles, pero inmortales, podemos ser asesinadas, pero no morir, no pertenecemos a ninguna parte, ni al cielo ni a la tierra, ni siquiera al infierno. La maldición de serlo es la supuesta belleza que atrae al hombre y me pone en peligro, por lo que no puedo salir sola, también somos de juventud eterna.

Cuando era muy joven mi padre se caso con Lady Victoria Adeline Floriane de Higgibotan, el cual tenía dos hijas Jessica Elise y Lauren Vivianne Higgibotan, ellas se portaban muy mal conmigo cuando mi padre se encontraba lejos, pero Victoria, era muy dulce y amable. Pero un día mi padre murió de forma extraña, por lo que Victoria paro al poder mientras esperaban a que tuviera la edad suficiente par poder reinar. Pero Victoria no quería perder su cargo por lo que me mandó a esta dimensión convertida en perro, y que solo el amor verdadero me convertiría en humana.

—Entonces ¿Por qué eres humana?—pregunto Alice

—soy humana porque creo que Edward me beso anoche, pero lo raro es que no hubo declaración, por lo que no entiendo que es lo que ocurre—dije pensativa

— ¿Te acuerdas del hechizo?—pregunto Edward, yo asentí—recítalo.

"_**A lo lejos de estas tierras,**_

_**Misterios y problemas hallaras,**_

_**Ha peligros te expondrás,**_

_**Y jamás regresaras.**_

_**Tu forma cambiaras.**_

_**En perro te convertirás,**_

_**Y tu vida como lo es hoy desaparecerá"**_

"_**solo con el amor verdadero,**_

_**Tu forma volver a cambiar podrás,**_

_**Solo con un beso del eterno,**_

_**Para siempre humana serás.**_

_**Pero, ojo, su declaración tendrás que escuchar**_

_**Para el poder de mi hechizo**_

_**Poder borrar"**_

Lo recite tal y como era ya que los de mi especie tenían esa costumbre de memorizar y guardar para siempre todos los recuerdos, Edward se quedo pensativo, y Alice bajo diciendo que Jasper y Alice estaban en la puerta

—Debemos decirles a ellos lo que pasa—dijo Emmett

—Yo les diré—dije, y así paso o través, a Jasper y a Rosalie les conté todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y me creyeron de forma milagrosa.

—Así que… ¿Edward beso a un perro?—dijo Jasper echándose a reír

— ¡Yo sabia que a mi hermano le gustaban las perras!—soltó una gran carcajada Emmett, Edward les gruño y Rosalie le pego en la cabeza a Emmett

—Hace un momento me dijiste que no te sabias vestir ¿Qué otras cosas no puedes hacer?—me pregunto Alice

—No puedo leer, no pudo bañarme sola, no puedo cocinar, no se me permite salir, en fin creo que no puedo hacer nada, además de poder comer sola—dije suspirando

—Pobrecita, que gente tan mala y cruel como dejarte tan dependiente en indefensa—dijo Rosalie acariciando mi cabello.

—Ahora, ¿donde se quedara?— pregunto Jasper

—Pues aquí yo tengo la coartada perfecta para que eso ocurra—dijo Alice

— ¿Cuál?—pregunto Edward

—Diremos que sus padres están de viaje y que no querían dejarla sola por lo que la dejaran quedarse aquí, tu sabes que mama es muy solidaria

—y luego…

— ¿Luego que?—pregunto Alice

—después de que sus "padres lleguen" a ¿donde ira?—dijo Edward, Alice lo pensó

—A casa de Jasper y Rosalie, sus padres siempre están fuera de la ciudad por lo que le pueden decir a los trabajadores que es una prima lejana—dijo con suficiencia

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Rosalie, mientras se ponía al lado de Alice, Jasper asintió, Emmett soltó una carcajada y Edward suspiro, yo me quede parada tratando de asimilar el plan que había creado

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, las chicas empezaron a planear un día de compras para buscar ropa nueva para mí, ya que la de perro no serviría más

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto Emmett

—Son las 5:40 pm— respondió Jasper

— ¡Mi novela!—grito y se dirigió al televisor.

— ¿Ves una novela?—pregunto burlonamente Jasper

—si es súper se llama Perro amor

— ¿De que se trata?— pregunto Rosalie

—no lo se—respondió mientras veía la canción de inicio

— ¡Como que no sabes!—le regaño Rosalie

—si se… Pero me da pereza recordar de que se trata… Búscalo en internet—dijo y ahí se quedo pegado a la caja con imágenes.

Cuando se hicieron las 6:00pm empecé a sentir un cosquilleo, así que me reí, todos me miraron con horror, por lo que me asuste.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Se volvió ha convertir en perro!— grito Alice, mientras se acercaba a mi

—Esto es de locos…—susurro Jasper, y allí estaba yo de nuevo estancada en el cuerpo de un perro.

**Hola! Oigan ¿que les pareció el capitulo? si lo se los nombres son larguísimos pero es que se me ocurrió y no pude resistirme jujujuju… Pobre Bella volvió ha lo mismo, espero que dejen su reviews los estaré esperando, pues este capitulo se lo dedico a Susy Cullen, pues soy como tu yo también soy muy expresiva y pus me encanto haberte causado ese sentimiento jujuju. Conste que lo estoy subiendo a escondidas, para que no digan que soy mala…**

**See u letter**

**Natty**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! Respuestas a reviews:**

**isa-21: De nada siempre trato de dar lo mejore**

**Gipsy: Querida así que e nos unes, no te preocupes yo subo a mi paso, pero ahora esa mas rápido, jajajajaja**

**Susy Cullen: De nada, y te comprendo completamente, somos muy parecidas en eso, soy muy expresiva y también te comprendo en la pare de que no nos comprenden, ¿es que la gente no entiende que debemos expresarnos de alguna forma?**

**Bien, ahora un saludo a las lectoras fantasmas y aquí esta el capitulo**

* * *

><p>—Esto es de locos…—susurro Jasper, y allí estaba yo de nuevo estancada en el cuerpo de un perro.<p>

**CAP 7:**

**Pov Bella:**

—Ahora si te creo—susurro Emmett, mientras con un dedo picoteaba cada parte de mi peludo cuerpo.

—Déjala, debe ser frustrante para ella tener que ser perro de nuevo—dijo Edward acariciándome después de que en casi todo el día no había hablado, lo mire raro, la verdad no lo entendía, pues yo no entendía muchas cosas, pero esto era mucho mas confuso, era raro, en sus ojos veía una pisca de descubrimiento, y felicidad o algo así.

—Bien esto fue muy raro—dijo Rosalie, y entonces Alice grito

—Esto paso en una película que veía de niña, la muchacha se convertía en humana por las mañanas y por las tarde-noche se convertía en cisne—dijo y luego agrego—pero la diferencia es que ella era humana de noche y cisne de día.

— ¿es no es "_Barbie en el lago de los cisnes"?_— pregunto Rosalie

— ¡Si!—luego pensó algo y grito, todos nos asustamos, yo me escondí detrás de Edward… Alice me estaba dando miedo— ¡También que la cura es el verdadero amor!—dijo emocionada mientras aplaudía y entonces recordé una parte del hechizo:

"_Pero, ojo, su declaración tendrás que escuchar_

_Para el poder de mi hechizo_

_Poder borrar…"_

No era muy inteligente pero eso si lo entendía

Cuando hablaba de declaración hablaba de una declaración de amor, y que el beso no era lo único que había que hacer…

Por lo que el hechizo no estaba completamente roto.

Ladré de felicidad, pero recordé que ellos no podían entenderme, ellos me miraron confundidos, era muy difícil ser perro y más cuando tenías la posible solución y no te escuchabas. Creo que pasar tiempo en este mundo viendo videojuegos, películas, novelas, trabajos, tareas, exposiciones, me habían hecho aprender cosas como sumar, restar, lógica y cosas en las que nunca me había preocupado.

— ¿Que hora es?—pregunto Rosalie

—Son las 7:00 pm— dijo Jasper mirando el reloj

—Ahí se cumple parte de mi fantasiosa hipótesis—dijo Alice— ella cambio apenas dieron las 6:00 pm—dijo orgullosa

—Bien digamos que la hipótesis de la enana es correcta ¿pero como romper el maldito hechizo?—pregunto Emmett

—Pues parte de su hipótesis es el verdadero amor—dijo Rosalie pensativa—y si es eso, Edward tu fuiste el que la besaste ¿no?—pregunto Rosalie, y se oyeron unas risitas de Emmett y Jasper

—Pues parece que si—dijo Edward—Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver so con la cura?

—Pues que no esta roto completamente, pero no sé que falta—ellos si que eran lentos, como no se podían dar cuenta de que la respuesta era simple, bueno pero a cada uno su paso.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta y ahí tocaba mi entrada, corrí como lo hacia todas las noches en las que llegaba Esme a la casa, y me senté esperando a que ella me cargara, mi cola no dejaba de moverse, ella era muy buena conmigo y yo la quería mucho. Ella tenia las manos llenas de bolsas y luego me vio me dijo espera un segundo y llamo a los chicos

—Pueden llevar estas bolsas a la cocina—dijo entregándoselas a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, me alzo en brazos y empezó a mimarme—en el carro hay mas— Emmett me miraba sorprendido y se iba murmurando no sé que cosa hacia la cocina, Jasper bufo y Edward me miro con su preciosa sonrisa torcida.

Ella se dirigió hasta la sala todavía conmigo en brazos, las chicas se habían llevado la ropa que había quedado irada en el piso, encendió el televisor y se puso a ver su novela preferida, cuando ya iba por la mitad, y Rosalinda estaba a punto de decirle a Santiago que él era el padre de el supuesto hijo de Manuel, y que el había matado a Fernanda ya que ella sabia que Manuel y Melissa tenían una relación. Bajaron Rosalie y Alice:

—necesitamos a Bella—dijo Alice tendiendo sus brazos hacia mi. Esme me entrego para que ellas se pudieran quitar, y me alejaron de el momento decisivo de mi novela, que iba a pasar con Rosalinda y Santiago, iba quedar inconclusa, entonces me fui enfurruñada. No era divertido, ni amable que e dejaran a medias viendo un programa, entramos a la habitación de Edward, ahí estaban todos

—Tu si eres bien manipuladora—dijo Emmett, lo mire poniendo ojitos de cordero y negando con la cabeza—pero no me puedo enojar contigo mira esos ojitos—dijo tomándome en brazos y empezando a mimarme

— ¡Bueno, ya!—dijo Edward

—celoso…—dijeron Emmett y Jasper de manera sugerente mientras movían las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, por un momento me sentí esperanzada

— ¡no! Ustedes están haciendo estupideces, cuando deberíamos estar buscando como resolver esto—mis esperanzas volvieron a caer

—Si claro—y Edward se sonrojo levemente

— ¡Bueno ya dejen a Edward quieto!—dijo Alice, Jasper se echo a reír un bajito—Jasper ¡no hay regalo si sigues así!—en ese momento Jasper se cayo

—Demasiada información—dijo Emmett empezando a moverse por toda la habitación de un lado para otro

— ¡Bueno ya Emmett!—dijo Rosalie, y él se quedó completamente quieto

—Sometidos—dijo Edward en vos baja, y esta vez las de la risitas fueron el y las chicas, yo los miraba a todos confundida buscándole el chiste a lo que pasaba

—ahora si ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunto Jasper irritado

—Bien, mi idea es que Bell empiece a dormir con migo, y para que cada vez que sea de mañana se pueda convertir con libertad en mujer, ya que si mama la encuentra desnuda en la habitación de Edward, porque capaz ella eche a Edward de la casa y le retiré los afectos, y su habitación se convierta en mi nuevo armario… Ahora ya no me molesta tanto…—DIJO MALICIOSAMENTE

— ¡Alice concéntrate!—dijo Rosalie—la primera parte esta bien, pero tendría que ir al instituto, y que podemos decirle a tus padres de la ausencia de Bella y la llegada de la chica.

— ¡Podríamos decir que viene de Canadá! Estudiante de intercambio, y que se quede en esta casa, y en el instituto tu con tal de que lleves los papeles te van a dejan entrar

—si pero no tenemos papeles—dijo Edward

—yo conozco a alguien que puede hacernos ese favor, por una no tan alta suma de dinero—dijo Jasper—pero para mi familia es gratis—dijo sonriente

—Jenks—dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

—Ya es tarde, ¿por qué no se quedan a dormir?, vamos Rosalie—dijo Alice quitándome de los brazos de Emmett y llevándome a su habitación.

—Buenas noches—grito Rosalie desde antes d cerrar la puerta con llave, Alice me dejo en el piso y entre las dos me miraron maliciosamente, esta iba a ser una noche muy agitada.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ HAY UN CAPITULO ENTERO DE BELLA PERRO, Y UN GRUPO DE IDEAS DE LO QUE DEBEN HACER PARA EL PROBLEMA DE BELLA, ESPERO REVIEWS ME ESMERE MUCHO CON EL CAPITULO AUNQUE NO SEA MUY LAROG MPERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE<strong>

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! Chicas busquen en este twitter las fotos de esta y las otras historias, la portada y muchas otras cosas:**

**NBellaCullen**

**Ahora si Respuestas a reviews:**

**Conejoazul: Qu8e bien me gusta que te haya gustado jijijiji… Pues si pobrecita pero aja. Que se hace…**

**Angie Masen: Si parece que de chiquitos no se tomaron la sopa…Aunque Bella ya era perro así que ella no podía decirles mucho.**

**Susy Cullen: Creo que tú y yo comenzaremos y linda y alocada amistad xD. Gracias por apoyarme en todo el transcurso de la historia.**

**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN: Gracias! Es excelente saber que mis historias no solo le gustan a mis amigas, si no también a lo de mas**

**Gracias también a las lectoras fantasma, y aquí esta el capitulo…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 8:<strong>

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación y me miraron con esa sonrisa tan malévola, me imagine que nada iba a estar bien, así que decidí correr, y buscar un escondite, ellas me perseguían por toda la habitación pero como era mas chiquita era mas ágil y rápida, por lo que me escondí debajo de la cama de Alice.

—Vamos Bella sal de ahí—dijo Alice

—Si Bella no vamos a hacerte daño—Dijo Rosalie agachándose para mirarme, me pegue hacia la pared

—Aguafiestas Bella—dijo Alice muy molesta—vamos Rosalie pongámonos la pijama y vayámonos a dormir

—esta bien

Así ellas se vistieron, apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir. Me sentí mejor por lo que salí, pero entonces sentí como algo me alzaba por lo que chille, y lo único que pude hacer fue como la chica mala de la telenovela de Emmett, que se hizo la desmayada para que no la implicaran en nada y fuera una victima. Era malvado…

Sentí como prendían los focos, y como se abría la puerta de la entrada

— ¿Que sucedió?—escuche la voz de Edward, y sentí como me agarraba en sus fornidos brazos.

—creo que se asusto y se desmayo, pero ahora esta durmiendo—dijo un poco mas calmado

—Ahora, ¿que paso?—se escucho la vos de Jasper

—Pues Bella no quería salir debajo de la cama para que la vistiéramos y entonces se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que la fingiéramos que íbamos a dormir para que ella se sintiera segura y cuando lo hizo la cargue pero eso hizo que se asustara y se desmayara—dijo Alice, tomo aire para seguir—y ya eso fue lo que paso

—Bien pero ahora si a dormir—dijo Edward demandante mientras me recostaba en la cama de Alice y me acaricio la cabezo y me dijo buenas noches. Luego se levanto y le dijo buenas noches a Alice y a Rosalie. Edward era tan perfecto, así de ese modo, era tierno y protector no solo conmigo sino con todos sus seres queridos, era como un ángel, perfecto, con su alocado cabello cobrizo, sus apasionados ojos verdes, sus apetecibles labios, sus … Así de esa manera fui llevada a los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Bella es tarde!—chillo Alice, pero yo solo quería dormir—Jasper envió un correo anoche al instituto diciendo que hoy llegaba una chica enviada de Europa para conocer la forma de estudio estadounidense.

—No se suponía que era un intercambio—dije somnolienta

—si se suponía, pero teníamos que desaparecer a alguien para que eso pasara, así que no podemos, los papeles nos lo darán en la tarde, y luego te inscribiremos.

Me levante, pues de esa manera Alice me iba a dejar quieta. Pero me equivoqué, apenas me pare ella me empujo al baño para asearme, como ella me había enseñado con su supervisión, claro esta.

Cuando salió ella me tendió algo de su ropa nueva, ya que todavía no habíamos ido a comprar la mía, me puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, como ella los llamaba, una blusa azul oscuro manga larga, holgada, dejando un hombro al descubierto con un cinturón café, era muy bonita y cómoda. Luego tomo mi cabello una trenza francés como la que me había hecho antes, me veía muy bonita, me había puesto un poco de polvo, y un brillo, estaba igual de arreglada como cuando era tratada como una princesa, antes de la llegada de Victoria.

Cuando estuvimos las dos listas me percate de algo

— ¿Donde esta Rosalie?—pregunte

—Ella esta allá abajo esperándonos al igual que los chicos—Alice me tendió un bolso… vacío

— ¿para que…—no me dejo terminar pues me empujo… otra vez pero esta vez al primer piso

Cunado llegamos todos estaba desayunando, y vi a Esme:

—Ho…—y Ali9ce jalo hasta la puerta y me dijo que hiciera silencio que se suponía que yo no me había quedado a dormir aquí y que me habían enviado hasta acá, no entendía nada. Alice nos dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta y me saco de la casa

—Toca el botoncito, ese apenas cierre la puerta— cuando cerré la puerta toque el botoncito que Alice había señalado, el mismo que hacia que el estresante pitido que me hacia ladrar saliera

—Yo abro— se escucho el grito de Alice al otro lado de la puerta, luego la abrió y me volvió a jalar— es la chica de la que te contamos, la que viene de Europa—dijo y me dirigió a la cocina, Edward se me quedo viendo por demasiado tiempo en el momento en que entre tano que me hizo sonrojar

Esme camino hacia mi encantada, y me abrazo

— ¡Oh! Estoy tan emocionada, me llamo Esme Cullen. Pero no me digas señora no me gusta, dime Esme—dijo luego de soltarme.

— ¿Como te llamas cariño?—pregunto Esme, Edward me miraba expectante, al igual que los demás. Alice me pego con su codo y me dijo "Preséntate"

— Isabella Marie Lousiette Natalie Flore Swan del reino de Quila—dije con un orgullo, Alice se alarmo

— L'Aquila ¿reino de quila?—pregunto Esme confusa

—Ella esta hablando de la ciudad de L'Aquila, es que halla les gusta hablar así de su ciudad—me corrigió Alice

— _Così si arriva dalla Francia? (¿Así que usted viene de Francia?)_— ese idioma lo entendía a la perfección ya que mi reino era puerto por lo que se hablaban varios idiomas, ese era del Reino de La Core, Alice se puso atrás de Esme y me dijo que dijera que si

—_se (si)_ — Le respondí, todos me miraron sorprendido, yo seguí hablando con Esme

— _Quanti anni hai? (¿Cuántos años tienes?)_—volvió a preguntar Esme

— _Ho 17 anni (tengo 17 años)1respondi_

—Que emocionante ya tengo con quien conversar en francés—luego miro mis manos confusa

— ¿Y tus maletas?— pregunto preocupada

—se le quedaron en el aeropuerto—respondió Emmett

— ¿Como sabes?—pregunto Esme

—Ella llamo hace un momento explicándonos eso y que se los entregaban en la tarde—dijo Rosalie mientras comía como si nada

— ¿Eso es cierto?— yo asentí—debes estar hambrienta esa comida de avión nunca es buena, ven te daré algo de comer antes de que vallas al instituto con los chicos.

Luego de que comiera algo nos dirigimos a los autos, y todos empezaron a preguntar como sabia tantos idiomas y como los había aprendido se los esplique hasta que llegamos a una tienda llena de extraños objetos, Alice dijo que era para comprarme un cuaderno y un lápiz para poder escribir en clases, pero yo no sabia escribir… ni leer

—Alice

—Hay que buscarte un 5 materias muy bonito, lapiceros de colores, lápices, sacapuntas, borrado, corrector…

— ¡Alice!—grite

— ¿Que Bella?—dijo volteándose a mi dirección al igual que los demás que estaban atrás mio y de Alice, Edward se puso a mi lado

—no se ni escribir ni leer—dije muy despacio

— ¿Qué? Bella no te oí nada—dijo Alice acercándose mas a mi al igual que los demás, ¿Acaso era un fenómeno que los gitanos transportaban como entretenimiento?—Podrían darle espació para que respire—todos se abrieron un poquito—gracias, ahora si ¿que paso?

—No se escribir ni leer—dije un poco mas alto, todos me miraron atónitos—nunca me enseñaron pensaron que era innecesario que yo aprendiera cosas como esa si nunca las iba a usar—dije muy frustrada de no saber hacerlo

Edward me puso la mano en la espalda

—Yo e puedo enseñar a leer, claro si tu quieres…

—y yo a escribir—dijo Rosalie poniéndose a mi lado—después de todo que tan difícil puede ser

—Comprare una cartilla para lectura y escritura—dijo Emmett, CON Alice detrás diciendo que era mejor que comprara una de letra cursiva ya que era muy bonita

Me sentí tan feliz de estar con ellos ya que nunca nadie me había enseñado a escribir ni ha leer por lo empecé a llorar y para que no me vieran me abrace a Edward, ahí su aroma entro por mis fosas nasales e inundo todo mi ser, olía tan exquisitamente, ¡que lo juro!, nunca mas me movería de aquí.

—Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?—pregunto Rosalie

—Porque ustedes son muy buenos con migo y no se como pagárselos— dije mientras me abrazaba mas a Edward, pero las lagrimas ya se habían ido y yo solo quería seguir así

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba el cabello, lo que hacia que enviara corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y no se sentía para nada mal, pero aun así me toco asentir y me separe de él. Después de que Edward, Emmett y Alice pagaran todo lo que compraron, nos fuimos al instituto y para mi sorpresa llegamos a tiempo.

Y nadie dejaba de mirarme y me di cuenta que este día iba a ser supremamente largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas como están? Bella se nos volvió arrecha (así se le dice a pervertida de manera vulgar en mi país) jijijiji eso es por ver tanta novela con Emmett y con Esme. Pobre Bella no sabe leer ni escribir (aunque eso lo había mencionado anteriormente) les confieso algo se me había olvidado que Bella no sabia leer ni escribir, y me acorde solo a unas pocas frases de donde ella lo dice… Y pues le va a tocar muy duro en clases, aunque ella tiene muy buena memoria y SABE Italiano Y OTROS IDIOMAS MAS LOS CUALES SON:<strong>

**Ingles**

**Alemán**

**Polaco**

**Rumano**

**Libanes**

**La imagen de la ropa de Bella pueden conseguirla en mi twitter**

**NBellaCullen**

**Espero puedan visitarlo ahí esta montare odas la fotos de los libros y otras cosas mas como los días de actualización y cosas así. También espero recibir algunos reviews**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! Como están?:**

**Laubellacullen94: No estas entendiendo algo, es que no es una época se supone que es una dimensión, y pues no eran machistas pues tienen una reina, seria mejor llamarlos excluyentes hacia lo mágico, he estado leyendo todos tus reviews me encanta que te encante mi libro hablamos!**

**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN: Hola claro que te seguiré!... Si fue como algo de último minuto que genial que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias también a las lectoras fantasma, y aquí esta el capitulo…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>

Cuando llegamos todos se me quedaron viendo, las chicas cuchicheaban y loa hombres me mandaban miradas que me hacían sentir incomodas, así que me escondí detrás de Edward, él me sonrió pero me sentía muy intimidada de ver a tanta gente como en el bazar, en eso llego una chica pelirroja, un poco robusta pero sin aun así muy bonita, hasta que…

— ¡Eddy!—hablo y ahora que la veía se parecía mucho a Jessica la hija de Victoria, luego me miro con odio y miro de nuevo a Edward, Alice me tomo de la mano y me arrastro

—Déjalo él se defiende solito—dijo Alice mientras suspiraba, seguí sin entender nada, era demasiado raro pero decidí no pre4sarle atención, Rosalie y Jasper se pusieron en frente de nosotras yo brinque dé la impresión, entonces Rosalie dijo:

—tenemos un plan para que Bella no escriba por ahora en clase

— ¿Cual?—pregunto Alice

—Que ella hable en otro idioma, y que diga que solo entiende el ingles pero no puede ni escribirlo ni hablarlo—dijo Jasper, mientras que Emmett el cual estaba atrás mio jugaba con la punta de la trenza, algunas veces pensaba que edad tenia Emmett en realidad

—Bien que hable…¡en Italiano!— chillo Alice, yo la mire confundida no tenia ni idea cual era ese Rumano del que ella me hablaba, Jasper se dio cuenta

— ¿Qué lenguas hablas?—Me pregunto

—La de los reinos La Core _(italiano),_ Le Sopre _(Alemán)_, Le Misa _(rumano)_,La Solfa _(libanes)_, La Pola _(polaco) _y el que ustedes hablan _(ingles)_—dije

— ¿Podrías hablarnos en todos esos idiomas y decirnos su nombre?—dijo yo asentí

Después de varios minutos lograron encontrar el italiano el cual era en el que hablaban en el reino de La Core, me dijeron que tenía que hablarlo todo el tiempo mientras estuviéramos en el instituto o con alguna persona que perteneciera a él.

— "_ciao il mio nome è Bella Swan e vengo da Italia" (hola mi nombre es Bella Swan y vengo de Italia)_ —dije para complacer a Alice ya que se sentía feliz de conocer a alguien que hablara ese idioma, me preguntaron como me iba con los cálculos matemáticos, y yo les dije que bien pues había prendido un poco de cada de eso mientras que ellos hacían tareas y cosas así

Nos dirigimos a recoger el horario para saber que clases me tocaban, y todos se emocionaron pues todas las clases las compartía con los chicos, mi primera clase era literatura la cual me tocaba con Alice

—Hola Señor Smith, esta la nueva estudiante que vino a estudiar la manera de aprendizaje de nuestro país—dijo Alice

—Nadie me aviso sobre esto—dijo muy serio mirándome fijamente

—Fue algo de improvisto—dijo muy tranquila

—y ¿porque no enviaron a un profesional?

—Porque pensaron que seria mejor que su mejor estudiante lo hiciera

— ¿Así que eres la mejor?—me pregunto a mi, Alice me dijo con la mirada que dijera que si

— _se_ (si) — dije con mi italiano

— ¿Es de Italia?—pregunto perplejo, las dos asentimos

—Si desafortunadamente solo nos entiende, pero estamos ayudándola para que pueda escribir y leer en nuestro idioma.

—"_Mi dispiace signor Smith, ma cercherò di imparare il più presto possibile" (Lo siento mucho señor Smith, pero tratare de aprender lo mas pronto posible)_ —dije tratando de hacerlo mas creíble, el miro confuso a Alice

—Ni siquiera se lo que ella dijo—dijo sonriendo, el profesor bufo y yo reí, cuando nos alejamos ella me dijo que lo había hecho muy bien, pero que desafortunadamente no me podía sentar con ella pues ya tenia compañero, así que me senté al lado de el desagradable Mike Newton como ella le decía, cuando lo hice no dejo de mirarme, hasta que se le ocurrió saludarme

—Hola, nunca te había visto por aquí—decidí responderle como lo hacia Marianela en la novela que veía Alice

—"_Beh, la verità ho la sensazione che è grave, perché non ero mai stato qui" (Pues, la verdad tengo el serio presentimiento de que es porque nunca había estado aquí) —_le dije con una mirada que Alice hacia cada vez que Emmett decía algo demasiado obvio

— ¿No eres de aquí... de Estados Unidos?—me pregunto perplejo

—_Non—_respondí simplemente, el dejo de hablarme.

Así nos las pasamos la primera clase, la siguiente me toco con Emmett en Calculo, el cual se sentó conmigo sin importar de que ya tenia compañera, se llamaba Lauren la cual me miro muy mal, pero él me dijo no que no le prestara atención. Luego me toco Química con Rosalie, la cual se sentó conmigo pues su puesto estaba vacío. Luego de eso fuimos a la cafetería, en todo el día no había podido ver a Edward, nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a la ventana, cuando lo vi entrar seguido de Jasper, sonreí ampliamente, me levante de mi silla y salí corriendo a su dirección, no tenia tanta idea de que le hubiera extrañado tanto, cuando llegue el me veía sorprendido pero aun así salte a su cuello y lo abrace

—Te extrañe mucho—susurre de modo que solo él lo escuchara, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, respondiéndome el abrazo

—Yo también—susurro de modo que solo yo lo escuchara, yo solté una risilla, y cuando me di cuenta de que todos se habían quedado en silencio, por lo que me separe de Edward, y mire a mi alrededor, todos nos miraban atónitas, y pues la población femenina me miraban con rencor, me sonroje un poco y Jasper me paso el brazo por los hombros

—No te preocupes, ella solo están celosas porque quieran ser tu—dijo mientras me guiaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas, mire si Edward iba con nosotros para pedirle una disculpa por volverlo el centro de atención en ese instante, pero él estaba en donde se encontraba la comida, y cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa Emmett, Rosalie y Alice no dejaban de sonreírme, y la ultima me abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos Edward llegó con varios platillos, de los cuales me brindo un trozo triangular, el cual estaba cubierto de rodajas rojas y de algo blanco, yo mire confundida a Edward

—Es pizza—dijo simplemente

— ¿Que es lo que lleva encima?—pregunte

Alzando una de las rodajas y oliéndola, tenia un cierto olor a pimienta y a

—peperoni, es un tipo de carne—cuando dijo carne lo solté enseguida, yo no podía ni me gustaba comer carne, pues eran sacados de los animales y se me tenia prohibido comerlos

—Hola Eddy— saludo Jessica

—soy Edward Jessica,¡Edward!—dijo Edward irritado, yo llame su atención

—"_scuse! __Edward, ma non mi è permesso di mangiare carne per qualsiasi motivo" (¡disculpa! Edward pero no se me permite por ningún motivo comer carne)_ — le dije, a lo que el asintió y me dio una manzana yo se lo agradecí con la mirada

— ¡Eddy! Te estoy hablando—dijo Jessica en un tono chillón

— ¿Que paso?—pregunto irritado, estaba tan estresado que decidí tomarle de la mano la cual estaba encima de la mesa, Jessica miro esa acción con sorpresa al igual que Edward. Emmett y Jasper solo una carcajada y Alice y Rosalie unas risitas—"_grazie" (gracias)_ —me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

—"_che nessun" (de hay de que)_ —Jessica se fue después de darme una mirada de odio

—Edward ya tienes quien te salve—dijo Emmett y luego se echo a reír—Edward es tan nenita que una princesita tiene que sacarlo de apuros—dijo Emmett rojo como un tomate, se veía tan gracioso que me eche a reír

— ¡También tu Bella!— dijo Edward ofendido, pero no podía dejar de reír mientras que Emmett seguí riéndose como un elfo con ataque de hipo, mientras que trata de tomar aire, por lo que escondí mi rostro en su pecho como lo había hecho esa mañana en la librería, hasta que termine de hacerlo tome un poco de aire y me disculpe

—lo siento, pero no me reía de ti lo hacia de Emmett—dije no muy alt0o para que no me escuchara mientras secaba las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos

—Oigan esta es la primera vez que oigo a Bella reír—dijo Alice feliz, y tenia mucha razón desde el día en que mi padre murió no me había reído de ese modo y pues se sentía muy bien

—Es cierto, tienes una risa muy linda—dijo Edward, la verdad es que mi risa siempre la compararon con la de los ángeles, en especial mi amigo Jacob que siempre trato de hacerme reír pero nunca pudo, por lo que lo único que trato sacar de mi fue sonrisas, aun así me sonroje, no sabia porque ni como pero Edward me gradaba mucho mas de lo que me agradaban los demás, era especial, para mi.

—Gracias—susurre aun más sonrojada, cuando dirigí mi vista la vista Alice me veía con una sonrisa en la cara, al igual que Rosalie.

—Bella, espero que estés preparada para lo que te viene esta tarde—dijo Emmett sin darse cuenta de las miradas conspiradoras de su novia y su hermana, se acercó a mi y me dijo con sus dedos que también me acercara le hice caso con mucha curiosidad, escuche como alguien susurraba que Emmett era estúpido pero aun así, estaba intrigada de lo que iba a decir— es la cosa mas tenebrosa que puede existir, algo de lo que ni siquiera tu queridísimo caballero Cullen te podrá salvar—yo cada vez estaba mas intrigada y Emmett cada vez mas serio—es la cosa mas horrible la cual nunca le desearía a nadie vivir son… compras con Alice—esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

—No seas estúpido—chillo Alice pegándole en la cabeza a su hermano—todo el mundo quiere comprar conmigo—dijo pagada de si misma

—si, hasta que compran contigo—dijo Emmett aguantando una risotada por la cara que tenia Alice.

—No es cierto ¿Jazzy?—dijo Alice mirando a Jasper con ternura, él se quedo pensando y desvió la mirada

—Pues…

—Di que si a Emmett y revelo tu mayor secreto Jasper Hale—dijo Alice amenazadoramente, tanto que me dio miedo y me escondí en los brazos de Rosalie pues sabia que era la única capaz de protegerme de ella.

—Si señora—dijo Jasper asustado, Alice lo miro mal—digo, Si Alice— corrigió de nuevo, a lo que Alice le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de terminar de almorzar y de muchas bromas mas, nos dirigimos a la siguiente la cual era biología, y me tocaba con Edward, me senté con el en toda la clase, la siguiente clase fue Gimnasia, la cual me tocaba con Jasper, el me recogió en la clase de biología y nos llevo al gimnasio, en el cual tuve que separarme de el para ir a cambiarme de atuendo, el cual me había dado en una bolsa que Alice me había enviado me vestí dentro de los vestidores, Y salí a recibir mi clase, pero lo que hicieron fue sentarme para que viera lo que estaban haciendo, en toda la clase ni Jessica ni Lauren dejaron de mirarme. Cuando termino la clase entre al vestidor, me encontré con Lauren y Jessica, las cuales se me quedaron viendo, así que empecé a vestirme como Alice me había enseñado a hacerlo.

—Hola Bella—dijo Lauren poniéndose a mi lado y Jessica se puso del otro lado

—"_ciao" (hola)_ —dije con una sonrisa

—Así que no hablas ingles, pero nos entiendes—dijo Jessica, yo asentí—pues esta perfecto porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante—dijo agarrándome fuertemente de la muñeca y volteándome bruscamente, hasta chocarme contra los casilleros—espero que te quede claro, esto de una vez. Edward es mio. Y ni u ni nadie me lo va a quitar, ya me toco soportar a la zorra de Tanya, para que vengas u una estúpida niñata de Italia a quitarme lo que pertenece—la manera tan brusca y fuerte, demasiado para mis frágiles huesos, por lo que sentí un desgarrador dolor en mi muñeca, posiblemente se había roto uno de mis frágiles huesos por la presión que ella tenia en ella, empecé a llorar—así que aléjate de el querida ¿entendiste?—dijo Jessica luego Jessica y Lauren salieron con una sonrisa de victoria, yo resbale hasta quedar sentada en el piso con el dolor en mi muñeca y la impotencia de no haber podido decir nada. Después de unos minutos Jasper empezó a llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta

—Bella—cuando entro y me vio en el piso llorando se acercó a mi y se arrodillo a mi lado— ¿Qué te sucedió?—le señale mi mano

—Me duele demasiado—respondí hipando

— ¿Quien te hizo eso?—dijo mirando los moretones en mi muñeca

—Jessica

— ¿La pelirroja?—pregunto y yo asentí, me ayudo a levantarme y me dirigió a la salida, en la cual se encontraban todos reunidos esperándonos, el primero que nos vio fue Edward, quien al mirarme la cara se acercó corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para abrazarme Jasper se atravesó, frenando a todos los que iban detrás de Edward y colocándose enfrente de mí.

—Con cuidado tiene la muñeca rota—dijo Jasper con rabia

—se supone que tenias que cuidarla, y lo primero que haces es dejar que se rompa la muñeca—siseo Edward

—No fue mi culpa, fue culpa tuya—Edward quedo confundido

—Haber porque culpa mía—dijo Edward molesto por la acusación

—Por no ponerle los límites bien puesto a Jessica—todos me miraron sorprendidos

— ¿Fue Jessica?— me pregunto Edward, yo asentí

—Esa puta me va a oír—dijo Rosalie muy enojada, yo me sorprendí y me acerqué a ella, y con mi mano buen le tape la boca

—una princesa nunca debe decir ese tipo de palabras tan desagradables y tampoco agredir ni pensar en venganza—le dije todos me miraron sorprendidos

— ¿ni siquiera cuando e hacen daño?—pregunto desconcertada

—ni aunque te amenacen a muerte—le dije, ella me sonrío y con mucho cuidado me abrazo

—Lastima, que yo no sea una princesa—me susurro y me beso en la cabeza, yo la mire con desaprobación, ella solo soltó una risita

—Hay que llevarla a que le revisen la mano—dijo Alice, mientras Rosalie me montaba en su auto—vayan a casa nosotras la llevaremos a que le venden la mano y a comprar su equipaje perdido

—Pero…— trato de decir Edward, pero Alice lo miro mal—no diré nada

—Nosotros buscaremos los papeles—dijo Jasper llevándose a Emmett a su auto

Edward se acercó a mí.

—Lo siento cariño— vi su mirada arrepentida, pero no era su culpa por lo que negué con la cabeza y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios él se sorprendió y se sonrojo. Tal vez, solo tal vez existía una pequeña parte de mí que estuviera enamorada de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este capitulo estamos largo, espero que les haya gustado la verdad a mi si me gusto mucho no se, espero sus reviews y visiten nuestro twitter<strong>

**NBellaCullen**

**Pues gracias por leer mi libro, también visiten las otras historias, se los recomiendo**

**SEE U LETTER**

**Natty**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡HOLA! ¿Como están?:**

**namy33: Si pero ellos no están pensando en eso… Si todos quieren eso. Gracias por leer mi historia**

**-Laubellacullen94: Que bien que te guste… Si ella es muy buena dejan que la lastimen y todo pero en este capitulo va a haber algo especial.**

**-dany-cullen-patt: hola y gracias! Espero que las demás te agraden igual que esta.**

**-Susy Cullen: MILAGRO MIJA YA ME HACIAS FALTA JIJIJIJIJI! Pero sabes ser bueno es una maldición… No solo Jessica le va a caer encima…**

**-eddieIlove: Que bien que te guste, soy un poquito floja, pero ahí siempre trato de montar un buen capitulo**

**-Katiuska Cullen Swan: JAJAJAJAJA que bien que te guste**

**-ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN: Si lo se yo también quiero que la pase mal**

**-TEAM CULLEN: Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, que bien que te guste**

**-Jane-Masen-Cullen: No te preocupes no dejare de publicar aunque siempre me demoro un poquito, pero siempre comento**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado, plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

**.**

**· ****CAPÍTULO 10 ****·**

**(Beteado por **_Dani-vg9806_**)**

**.**

—Vamos al hospital—dijo Rosalie mientras Alice encendía el auto. Yo solo era capaz de ver como Edward se alejaba. Sabía que él no me amaría igual como yo a él o simplemente no lo haría. La persona que amara a alguien como yo, tendría que soportar una gran carga en su vida, y personas como mis amigos, humildes y preciosas, no deberían soportar algo como eso.

— ¡Bella!—gritó Alice. Cuando me di cuenta, ellas tenían la puerta del auto abierta para mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunté.

—Venimos a curarte la mano— me dijo señalándola, en la cual, los moretones ya estaba tomando su color natural.

—No es necesario—negué. —Se me olvido decirles que tengo una capacidad de curación—dije apenada.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron las dos perplejas.

—Pues, yo me recupero rápidamente… Un raspón, una torcedura, una fractura; desparece en cuestión de minutos.

Asintieron las dos al mismo tiempo. Rosalie, irritada dijo: —Deberías decirnos ese tipo de cosas…

—Lo siento. Es que se me olvida—respondí mas apenada aún. Ella me sonrió.

Después del malentendido, las chicas llamaron a los chicos para informarles lo sucedido, a lo que ellos quedaron igual de perplejos que ellas. Cuando terminaron la llamada se dirigieron a un centro comercial, en el cual compraron miles de atuendos, entre los cuales habían vestidos, escogidos por mí, que no llegaban si no hasta por encima de la rodilla. Era muy cortos a comparación de lo que normalmente usaba, pero eran vestidos, y me gustaban mucho. Miles de zapatos, sandalias, flats, tacones, plataforma y converse, como también miles de accesorios, bolsos y ropa… Mucha ropa.

Entonces pasamos por una tienda llamada "Victoria's Secret", donde había lencería un poco atrevida comparándola con lo que solía usar, pero si Alice. Entonces compramos conjuntos de pantis y sostenes de diferentes colores -negros, blancos, azules, rojos-.

Estaba probándome unos conjuntos púrpura que dejaba ver mi trasero cuando volví a sentir el cosquilleo de la vez anterior, y cuando me mire al espejo, ahí estaba otra vez yo en mi forma perruna.

Suspiré y salí de los vestidores en busca de Alice y Rosalie, pero no las encontré, entonces decidí salir de la tienda.

— ¡Un perro!— alguien gritó.

— ¡Mira mami un "gua guau"!—Saquen esa cosa de aquí— diferentes personas exclamaron.

Vi a un tipo acercándose a mí, por lo que me asuste y salí corriendo. Esto estaba mal. Atrás de mí había dos personas con ropas grises, y delante aparecían más. Cada vez el número de personas que me perseguían aumentaba y entonces vi a Alice y Rosalie. Se encontraban dentro de una tienda de zapatos.

Entre en ella y me acerque lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando quise frenar empecé a deslizarme y choque con Alice, la cual estaba usando unos tacones muy altos. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de una señora, que estaba comiendo una bola de algo en un cono y este cayó sobre la ropa de Rosalie. Al ver la mancha en su blusa, retrocedió lo que hizo que chocara con una muchacha y esta al final, tirara un montón de zapatos que llevaba.

—Pero… ¿Qué?—exclamo Alice sorprendida. Me vio, primero algo confundida y luego con la comprensión se lo sucedido llegando a su rostro. Rosalie le dijo algo a Alice y luego se acercó a mí, me cargo y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Llegamos al carro sin que nadie se topara con nosotros y me informó que Alice iba a buscar los interiores que me había probado para comprarlos. Cuando Alice llegó, nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar, vimos a los chicos sentados en la sala.

— ¡Eso es un milagro!—exclamo Alice asombrada.

—Si— afirmó Rosalie. —No es normal que los tres chiflados estén sentados sin hacer nada—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mamá estuvo preguntando por Bella perro—dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Rosalie y me cargaba. Me acarició y yo me sentí muy feliz e ilusionada.

—Eres muy linda Bella—susurró y no se notaba, pero estaba sonrojada—Eres una gran amiga—. En ese momento cualquier atisbo de alegría e ilusión se había ido. Edward nunca me iba a considerar como algo más que una amiga. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, cuando llegó Esme.

—Bella nena, ¿Dónde te habías metido?— me preguntó. Ella se puso enfrente de Edward, y empecé a retorcerme para que ella me cargara y así lo hizo, pero cuando vi a Edward, él tenía una mirada sorprendida pues yo nunca lo había rechazado por nadie. Aún así no hizo ninguna objeción y me entregó a su madre.

Esme se quedó mirando a cada uno de los presentes hasta que habló.

— ¿Donde está Isabella?—preguntó ya molesta.

—Está dando un paseo… Dijo que quería estar sola—respondió Alice.

—Bien, pero si se demora, búsquenla—dijo y luego subió las escaleras conmigo.

**.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba muy frustrado. Bella me había rechazado. No sé por qué, pero siento que no puedo estar sin ella, sea porque es frágil y tierna o por… No. Debe ser porque la quiero proteger.

En el instituto, me sorprendió lo expresiva que fue. La forma en la que corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó. Me sentí tan bien, me sentí, de alguna manera, completo y feliz. Y cuando Jessica le hizo daño, casi olvido todo lo mis padres me habían enseñado sobre lo de ser un caballero.

Me recosté en mi cama, y empecé a pedirle a alguien allá arriba que me ayudara con esto que sentía dentro.

Algo salto encima de mi cama. Miré y me sorprendí al ver una niña a quien, reconocí en seguida. Era Antonella, que vestía una blusa blanca con las mangas infladas debajo de un vestido color rosa, con un lazo en el cuello color rojo y un sombreo bombacho del mismo color del vestido. Todo su cabello se encontraba suelto, y sinceramente, parecía una muñequita.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo había logrado a subir hasta esta habitación? ¡Estaba en un tercer piso!— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí arriba?

—Solo aparecí y ya—yo la mire sorprendido. —Todo lo que ha pasado y tú todavía pensando que yo era normal—respondió perpleja. —Estoy aquí para ayudarte con todas tus dudas. Sé que eres especial para mi madre y no quiero ver que ella sufra, así que adelante… Pregunta.

Yo me senté en la cama y lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar fue:

— ¿Quién es tu madre?

—Mi madre es Bella…

— ¿Como que Bella es tu madre?— mi Bella había sido tocada por otra persona. Cuando pensamientos como ese vinieron a mi cabeza no pude evitar ponerme rojo de la rabia.

—Sí pero no en la manera que piensas. Permíteme y te cuento la historia— hizo silencio durante un momento, y agregó sorprendida:

—Parece que fueras a explotar…

Yo centre mi atención en ella y con un gesto, le pedí que continuara.

— Una doncella es aquella que nace de un humano y un ángel. Esta criatura es bastante frágil, pero aun así, es inmortal. Son completamente hermosas y tienen el alma más pura que se pueda encontrar en cualquier mundo. Son queridas por Dios y despreciadas por otros seres, como la reina Victoria, ya que el poder de las doncellas es grande.

Su nacimiento es muy diferente al de los humanos o de cualquier otra especie. Ellas nacen de una flor en específico, por ejemplo, Bella nació del Iris. Cuando la doncella nace, también nace un pequeño ser que son conocidas por el nombre de "ninfas". Estas son niñas preciosas, que cuidan de la doncella; de que su alma sea pura. Están encargadas de hacer compañía a las doncellas en toda su existencia. Las ninfas se consideran las hijas de sus doncellas, pero no se nos deja acercarnos hasta que ellas cumplan la mayoría de edad, o en el caso de Bella, cuando estén en algún peligro.

Además de una ninfa, poseen un guardián, llamado "Lebrel del cielo". Estos son hombres que se convierten en lobo, para proteger la vida de la doncella. Este se le asigna a una doncella en el momento que nace, solo si nació el mismo día que ella. Este es completamente leal a ella, y le dará todo su amor incondicional, además de ser todo lo que ella quiera que él sea: su hermano, su amigo, su pareja… — Cuando dijo eso, me tensé completamente.

—No te preocupes. Bella te ama, de la misma manera en la que tú la amas a ella. Ni siquiera su Lebrel podrá romper ese lazo tan fuerte que los une…

Enamorado de ella… No era posible. Eso no era posible. Yo no estaba enamorado de ella.

—Veo que tienes dudas. Te dejaré pensar, y para que lo sepas… Lo sé por la forma en la que se miran como si fueran lo único en este mundo. Como si fueran el último vaso de agua del desierto. Como si fueran el oro más preciado de la tierra— Se estaba levantando de la cama, cuando la tome de la mano.

—Espera, tengo otra pregunta.

Ella me miro atenta.

— ¿Cómo se rompe el hechizo de Bella?—Antonella sonrió.

—El amor, viene de muchas maneras: el fraternal, el platónico, el consciente, el equivocado, el compulsivo, el dependiente, el amor que mata, hasta el deseo sexual es una forma de amor… Pero el más especial es el amor verdadero. Aquel que mezcla algunos de los diferentes tipos de amor; el consciente, el dependiente, el deseo… Todo para formar el sentimiento más puro que pueda haber y que puede contra cualquier fuerza en este mundo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es el amor verdadero lo que romperá el hechizo?—pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

—Calla y escucha, insolente…—. Yo borré la sonrisa de mi cara.

— El amor se representa de diferentes maneras… Con la mirada, los abrazos, las caricias, las palabras, pero la más utilizada es el beso, sea en la mejilla o en los labios, o en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Un beso demostrará el cariño que siente por esa persona.

Algunos de los humanos piensan que la muestra de amor más grande es morir por la persona que ama. Lástima que muchos estén equivocados… La muestra de amor más grande es cuando le dices a una persona que la amas y sellas esas palabras con un beso.

—Pero eso no es posible. Morir por amor es noble…

—No es que no sea noble. Es debilidad; es miedo. Cuando mueres por la persona que amas, estás diciendo: "me da miedo vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú", y cuando lo haces, esa persona quedará sola y devastada. Eso no es una muestra de amor… Es destrozar poco a poco el corazón de esa persona hasta que está no soporta más y sucumba al suicidio.

Ahí te darás cuenta que tu vida se desperdició, pues al final esa persona decidió morir desperdiciando su vida… la oportunidad que le diste de vivir, y aunque no lo creas, muchas personas han muerto en vano, pues el final siempre será el mismo…

—No puedo creer que una niña hable de ese modo sobre la vida…—exclame sorprendido. Era simplemente sorprendente.

—No soy una niña. Tengo tu edad—dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ventana.

— ¡Espera!— ella se volvió para mirarme. —No me has contestado.

—Claro que lo hice. —sonrió—No puedo creer que seas tan despistado.

Más tarde, despareció.

Me había dicho que Bella me amaba, y me sentí completamente feliz, aunque a la vez, desconcertado. Yo estaba enamorado de Bella. Eso no era posible, pero… ¿Y si de verdad lo era?

Estaba muy confundido.

Me recosté finalmente en la cama, esperando poder dormirme, pero no logré mi cometido, porque toda la noche la pasé en vela, pensando.

**Hola Chica como van espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, Edward es muy terco, el todavía no se da cuenta de lo que siente Bella, bueno espero reviews me esforcé mucho escribiendo este capitulo, es que he estado en una sequia de imaginación que no se imaginan. **

**PD: Quería agradecer a mi nueva Beta Dani-vg9806 que de ahora en adelante, me va a aguantar a mi y a mis locuras**

**SEE U LETTER**

**Natty**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS. Contestaciones de review al final del capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__**: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado, plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

**.**

**· ****CAPÍTULO 11 ****·**

**(Beteado por **_Dani-vg9806_**)**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la habitación de Alice sentada leyendo uno de los libros que me habían comprado. Ya había pasado un mes desde que me convertí en humana y lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor.

Con Edward, las cosas no iban muy bien. Yo todavía estaba triste porque él no me veía como alguien más que su amiguita pequeña casi hermana y cada vez que quería hablar conmigo yo lo evitaba. La última vez que quiso hacerlo había sido hace dos días...

**.**

—_Bella—susurró Edward, cuando estuvo sentado a mi lado._

—_Me tengo que ir—dije. Él me miro triste, y yo le sonreí ligeramente. —Rose me está esperando arriba—. Cuando quise ir, el me tomó del brazo._

—_No seas mentirosa, Bella. Rose no está—dijo enojado. Yo me sorprendí._

—_Yo…—en ese momento me convertí en perro y aproveche para huir de ahí._

**.**

Perdida en mis recuerdos, sentí el estruendo de la puerta siendo fuertemente golpeada contra la pared cuando alguien la abre. Giré asustada y vi a Rosalie, con una sonrisa que me daba miedo. Se acercó. Detrás de ella venia Emmett con una sonrisa que presagiaba que iban a hacer algo muy malo...

—Vamos Bella— dijo Rose con su fea sonrisa.

— ¿Adonde vamos?— susurré temerosa.

—A vengarnos—dijo Emmett, ensanchando su sonrisa. Quise preguntar de quien pero la voz de Emmett me interrumpió: —De Jessica—.

—Pero no veo l…-

—No me digas que no te vas a vengar—susurró Rosalie amenazadoramente interrumpiéndome. —Ella va a pagar y tu estarás feliz de verla plañir _¿Capisci?_—yo asentí rápidamente. Ella sonrió dulcemente y me tendió la mano. Podía dar mucho miedo si ella se lo proponía.

**.**

Una hora después de la conversación con Rose y Emmett, nos encontrábamos en el parqueadero del Instituto, terminando nuestro plan. Rosalie y Alice se veían extasiadas, Emmett divertido, y Jasper, arrastrado contra su voluntad como yo, los miraba con desaprobación. Alice se acercó y me entrego un bolso y un frasco con nuestra arma.

—Sostenlo con mucho cuidado Bella—dijo dándomelo y mirándome con precaución. Yo lo mire con miedo. —Este poquito podría ser peligroso si no lo usas con precaución. Solo sigue las instrucciones que te dimos antes de llegar aquí—. Yo asentí y me dirigí al campo de guerra.

Entre al pasillo e hice el esfuerzo de recordar a la perfección las instrucciones…

—_Numero 1: Entra al salón de Química, luego del que Profesor Fisher salga a una de sus reuniones secretas con la señora de la cafetería. —dijo Alice._

— _¿Porque yo?—pregunté mortificada._

—_Eres muy inocente… ¿Quién sospecharía de ti? NADIE—respondió Rosalie._

Cuando vi al profesor Fisher cruzar por la esquina del pasillo que dirigía a la cafetería, corrí rápidamente al aula y entre procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

—_Acércate al puesto de taras en la esquina izquierda, el que esta lejos de la ventana. Ese es el de Emmett. No queremos pruebas, así que antes de tocar algo ponte los guantes y busca en la parte de debajo de la mesa una papeleta blanca—dijo Alice_

Empecé a buscar la papeleta, pero antes, toque varios chicles de Emmett. Que asco. ¡Es un puerco! Después de tocar casi todos los chicles de Emmett, encontré la papeleta pegada con otro cicle. ¡Gracias por los guantes!

—_Ponte un tapabocas antes de verter esta papeleta en el frasco que te di. El tapabocas es para que no te cause daños. Cierra la tapa del frasco y agítalo de modo que la sustancia del pote no se note—dijo Rose._

Eso hice y deje el frasco encima de la mesa…

—_Luego de que hagas eso, dirígete a la mesa del profesor y saca papel de aluminio y cerillas. Tienes que poner mucho cuidado en esto. Dentro del bolso encontraras varias pelotas de ping-pong rellenas de pedazos de otras. Envuelves el papel aluminio alrededor de todas. Debes asegurarte de que el agujero que hay en cada pelota de ping-pong –por donde se ven los trozos de las otras pelotas- quede hacia arriba. Con el papel aluminio tienes que crear una especie de tubo justo por donde está el agujero de la pelota. En cierta forma, el "tubo" que creaste con el papel aluminio conecta el exterior con la parte de adentro de la pelota; el agujero. Ese va a ser tu único escape, así que no lo arruines. —dijo Alice._

—_Reúne la basura y bótala. Recoge el frasco y mételo en la bolsa de papel, para luego ponerlo dentro de tu pantalón. Apriétalo muy bien para que no se abra, si no, estarás perdida. Recuerda que solo tienes unos 2 minutos más para salir de ahí. Las tres R's Bella. Reunir, Recoger, y Recordar—dijo Rose seriamente._

Termine con el objeto, e hice lo que me dijo. Salí del aula y justo cuando me dirigía a mi destino final, el profesor volvió a entrar, con aire despreocupado y la camisa con los dos primeros botones abiertos.

—_Tienes que ir al gimnasio. Las porristas estarán en entrenamiento. Y ellas te frenaran. —dijo Alice._

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Tanya con sorna.

—_Invéntale alguna escusa. Y ruega a Dios porque te crean. Sino vas por el plan B. —dijo Emmett._

—_Cállate—le respondió Rose._

—_Que genio—susurró Em. Ella lo miro mal. —Lo siento—_

—Se me quedaron algunas cosas, y necesito ir a recogerlas—dije un poco asustada. ¿En qué me habían metido esas locas que tengo por amigas?

—Si claro—respondió con sarcasmo. —En serio ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó mirándome con odio.

—Es que… Edward quiere prepararte una sorpresa a ti y a las chicas del equipo y me dijo que salieran ahora, pero que necesitaba algo que había puesto en el baño de chicas, un no sé qué. En serio, solo me dijo que estaba en una bolsa blanca—mentí lo mejor que pude, y creo que lo creyeron, pues gritaron y se fueron por la puerta en busca de su sorpresa.

—_Ahora viene la parte más complicada… Tienes que entrar a los vestidores y dirigirte a las duchas. Busca el casillero que tenga las pertenencias de Jessica. Ella las deja tiradas por todas partes, igual. Tienes que ser muy rápida. Toma el frasco que tienes en tus pantalones y vierte un poco de el en la crema corporal—dijo Alice._

Así lo hice y lo agite como ella me había dicho que hiciera.

— ¡Swan!—se escucho el grito de Tanya y Jessica enojadas.

—_Luego intercambia el champú de Stanley en su casillero al que tienes en la bolsa. Para ese momento tienes que correr de ahí pero si te descubren saca las gotas de aluminio. Coges un fósforo, lo prendes y lo pones debajo de todas las pelotas. Agarra la gota desde el "tubo" para que no te quemes. El humo empezará a salir casi inmediatamente —agregó Rose._

—_Suerte—dijo Jasper por primera vez._

Cuando entraron al baño, antes de que me vieran, hice lo que Rose me indicó. Las agarré todas por el "tubo" entre mi dedo índice y corazón y pase el fósforo por debajo de todas… Empezó a salir mucho humo, ellas empezaron a gritar como locas de un lado a otro, y salí rápidamente por la puerta, lo cual ocasionó que el humo saliera y que llenara todo el gimnasio. No podía ver nada. Entonces sentí que me jalaban del brazo y casi grito cuando alguien me silenció:

—Shhh. Soy yo, Edward. Vamos a salir de aquí—dijo arrastrándome hacia la salida, dejando atrás el humo y los gritos de las chicas. Íbamos caminado por el pasillo y él iba muy serio.

—No debías haber hecho eso—dijo molesto. —Es más, creo saber quien tiene la culpa de eso. No deberías estar dejándote llevar por los arranques psicópatas de Rosalie y Alice—siguió.

— ¿Cómo supiste?—susurré, mientras él me llevaba hacia la salida.

—Fácil. Solo Emmett y Jasper saben hacer esas bombas de humo y porque te vi dentro del instituto y tú normalmente no estás a esta hora así que te seguí para ver que ibas a hacer—dijo alzando los hombros despreocupadamente. Yo solo me sonrojé. Entonces, me convertí de nuevo en perro, haciendo que Edward se cayera de algún modo.

Me miró, y en sus ojos había un brillo que no podía identificar, luego suspiró con resignación y me cargo.

Llegamos afuera y nos encontramos con los chicos esperándome preocupados.

— ¿Cómo salió el plan?—preguntó Rose. Yo solo ladré y moví la cola. Emmett, Alice y Rosalie sonrieron ampliamente, y Jasper suspiró.

—Ahora solo queda esperar—susurró Rosalie diabólicamente, haciéndome estremecer.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

**Laubellacullen: No te preocupes hago lo que puedo es que el colegio me tiene muy absorbida **

**namy33: si lo se pero digamos que lo dejo pensándolo**

**viivii alice: Si lo se pobrecita solo a ella le pasan esas cosas**

**Dani-vg9806: Eres una de las primeras en saber de que se tarta, mejor dicho la primera. Jajaja gracias por eso de que no soy tan mala **

**Susy Cullen: Lo siento por tu laptop jajajajaja el susto que debiste haber pasado. Si Edward es un Terco pero así se le quiere.**

**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN: jajajajaja digamos que no tardara mucho pero tampoco va a ser enseguida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado Estoy en trauma por lo de ROBSTEN pero les deseo lo mejor a ambos,, siempre sea juntos o separados<strong>

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas abajo los reviews… Aquí viene una pregunta:**

**¿Cuál seria su cita soñada? Pueden ser totalmente materiales si quieren :D Please espro verlo en sus comentarios**

**Grcias a mi querida editora Dani eres la mejor!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__**: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado, plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

**.**

**· ****CAPÍTULO 12 ****·**

**(Beteado por **_Dani-vg9806_**)**

**.**

**Bella POV**

—Bella…—dijo Jasper, sin ningún éxito, yo no quería mirarlo.

Un día después de la gran broma de Rosalie, me encontraba sentada entre Emmett y Alice, la cual se encontraba abrazándome, mientras Edward, Jasper, y Rose me miraban muy enojados, gracias a mi pequeño desliz, durante la operación de venganza…

**.**

_Jessica salió hecha una furia, con su piel muy roja y con, al parecer, ronchitas__** (*)**__ y el cabello mojado y… AZUL._

— _¿¡DONDE ESTA LA ZORRA DE SWAN!?—gritó enojada. ¿Por qué comparan con animales a los humanos? Yo mire a Rose quien tenía una sonrisa triunfal en los labios; Emmett, Jasper y Edward reían a carcajadas, y Alice se abrazaba a si misma y mordía su labio para no reír._

—_No respiro… ¡NO RESPIRO!— Dijo Emmett tirándose al piso en cuatro e hiperventilando._

— _¿Qué te hizo, Jessica?—preguntó Rose con una mirada desafiante._

—_Nos engaño para poder hacer esto, nos dijo que—se paró abruptamente, abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego puso la misma sonrisa que tenía Rose hacia solo unos momentos._

—_Maldición—susurró Jasper. Yo miré su rostro desfigurado del terror, mientras Edward la veía confundido. Rose seguía sonriendo hasta que entendió lo que sucedía. Emmett desde el piso -en la misma posición de antes- miraba a todos como yo lo estaba haciendo, y Alice tenía cara de póquer, mientras yo estaba más perdida de lo que debería estar Emmett._

— _¡Qué raro! ¿Por qué sabe hablar Español?—dijo fingiendo confusión, cuando se notaba que sabia la respuesta. Ahí noté mi error…_

"_Se me quedaron algunas cosas, y necesito ir a recogerlas"_

"_Es que… Edward quiere prepararte una sorpresa a ti y a las chicas del equipo y me dijo que salieran ahora, pero que necesitaba algo que había puesto en el baño de chicas, un no sé qué. En serio, solo me dijo que estaba en una bolsa blanca"_

_Ese había sido mi error, y con eso a su favor, se fue hacía el gimnasio dejándonos a todos asustados. Nos subimos a los autos en silencio y nos fuimos a casa._

_Cuando llegamos, Jasper y Edward estaban completamente serios y decidieron que lo hablaríamos mañana cuando yo fuera humana._

**.**

Por eso nos encontrábamos aquí sin decir alguna palabra. Alice acariciaba mi brazo dándome un silencioso apoyo, y Emmett se encontraba rodeándonos de manera protectora, como si en algún momento tuviera que sacarnos a ambas de allí.

—Bella—volvió a decir Jasper, pero yo seguía sin responderle mientras miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Bella

Nada. Todos seguíamos en silencio, y en mis ojos empezaron a formarse lagrimas.

— ¡Isabella Marie Lousiette Natalie Flore Swan! ¡Míranos a la cara cuando se te hable!—dijo Edward. Yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos, y luego escondí mi rostro en los muslos de Alice. Ella toco mi cabello, me puso en los brazos de Emmett mientras yo empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, y se puso en frente de Edward.

—No tienes por qué gritarle—susurró Alice amenazadoramente.

—Cuando uno se equivoca hay que ser reprendido— dijo Jasper. —Ella es lo suficientemente grande como para tener en cuenta que debía hablar en italiano—Se paró y se puso al lado de Edward.

—Pero ella es como una niña—dijo Emmett mientras acariciaba mi cabello para poder calmarme.

—Tu eres el que menos debería hablar de que ella es una niña—dijo Rosalie enojada.

— ¡Bueno, pero ya! Ella no es como Emmett, ella si es una niña en muchos sentidos. Emmett puede ser inmaduro, pero no es puro. Ella ha sido tocada por la crueldad y el dolor de esta sociedad… Ella es libre de ese pensamiento cerrado y prejuicioso; ella piensa en lo divertido que será el día de hoy, no en el examen de trigonometría, o en que podrán decir los demás si hacemos algo que no esta bien, según el pensamiento del montón— dijo Alice molesta. —No critiquen sus errores, porque me veré en la obligación de siempre estar en desacuerdo con ustedes—. Esto era demasiado.

—Eso no es excusa—dijo Edward mirándome enojado.

—Edward para ti nada es excusa, porque tú te crees perfecto, pero no lo eres. No eres perfecto. Te equivocas, te caes y luego te levantas. Eso es lo bello del ser humano: la capacidad de levantarnos luego de caer… La capacidad de luchar por algo que vale la pena, sin pensar en los malos ratos, sin huir. Porque cuando huyes pierdes, y cuando pierdes una parte de ti, muere tu propia fe. Tienes que amar y perdonar, y nunca juzgar, porque juzgar antes de profundizar se llama prejuicio y eso no es bueno—dijo Emmett mirándolos a todos, y me pregunte… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que están discutiendo?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver toda esa mierda con lo que estamos hablando?—dijo Jasper mirándolo incrédulo.

—No lo sé, solo se me vino a la mente eso y me emocione, porque desde que vi lo que pasó con Kristen Stewart y Robert Pattinson he estado muy triste y pues los quiero juntos ¡Ella es sexy y él es sexy! ¡Y BUENAS PERSONAS! Se merecen más que… —Emmett siguió con su monologo sin sentido, y todos lo ignoraron.

La pelea siguió hasta un punto en que empezaron a gritarse entre sí y luego ocurrió lo impensable.

— ¡No estaríamos metidos en este lio si ella nunca hubiera entrado en nuestras vidas!— ahogué un grito y mire con los ojos llorosos a Edward que ahora me miraba sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Alice había tapado su boca y sus ojos estaban llorosos, Rosalie miro a Edward con ira, Emmett lo miro con desaprobación y Jasper se apretó el puente de la nariz. Yo me levante recta, así como una vez me había enseñado Sue para ser una buena princesa, puse mi barbilla en alto y me dirigí frente a Edward.

—Ya no te molesto más con mi pobre, insulsa e insignificante presencia— dije con la voz más firme que pude. Mire a mí alrededor y me dirigí a los demás:

—Pero antes de irme de aquí, quiero agradecerles a todos por todas las maravillosas cosas que hicieron por mí, y algún día puedo, les recompensaré cada una de ellas… Por ahora les deseo la mayor de las suertes.

Respire profundo y mire a Edward a los ojos.

—Y te amo. Soy una idiota y sé que no vale la pena, pero deseo que lo sepas, y no me quedaré con esto guardado en mi corazón. Te amo Edward Cullen.

Inmediatamente puse mis piernas en movimiento y salí de la casa con paso firme. Cuando ya había bajado los escalones me dispuse a correr sin importarme los gritos de las personas que una vez se amaron y que se ganaron un gran espacio en mi corazón.

Mis hermanastras siempre me decían lo mismo: que yo destruía los lazos, el amor, que mi existencia era una desgracia y que por eso mi madre se había ido sin mí.

Cuando deje de correr me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había despertado luego de la maldición, pero esta vez estaba embellecido con el ambiente de otoño. Y empecé a llorar, recordando a aquellos que más necesitaba, a aquellos que me amaban, y entonces pensé en Jake. En mi amigo incondicional, mi hermano, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera aquí.

Un sonido provino de los arbustos…

* * *

><p><strong>(*) <strong>Sarpullido

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaryzz: Si eso estuvo genial yo me reí cuando lo leí de nuevo.<strong>

**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN: Que bien que te gusto el Capisci jajajja estuvo épico ahí.**

**Laubellacullen94: Aquí te lo dejo.**

**susy Cullen: Jajajajajaj tu hermana debe estar bien estresada dile que le mando a decir que le sonría a la vida :D y que te deje gritar eso es bueno :D**

**lizi Rodriguez: Gracias por entendernos… Al fin conozco a ora persona que sufre como nosotras jajajajja **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephenie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado, plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**· ****CAPÍTULO 13 ****·**

**(Beteado por **_Dani-vg9806_**)**

**.**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?—escuché la voz conocida de donde provenía el sonido.

—Victoria…—dije mirándola con miedo, ella se acercaba a mí a paso decidido. Yo me levanté y bajé la cabeza ante ella e hice una reverencia, pues a pesar de todo, seguía siendo mi señora. Ella soltó una risita.

— ¡Ay mi pobre Bella! ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijimos? No puedes hacer amigos, tu solo eres una tonta, pobre doncella, ingenua, pero destructiva— dijo con un tono lleno de ternura. De no conocerla, le hubiera creído completamente en sus palabras. Tomó suavemente mi barbilla y la levantó para que la mirara. —No eres nada—susurro acercando su rostro al mío—no eres nadie—dijo mirándome con todo el odio que pudo. —Ni tu propia madre te quiso ¿Por qué piensas que él si lo hará?

—No sigas—susurré—no sigas—. La miré mientras de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas. Ella sonrió con maldad. —Eso ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Quieres morir? ¿Tienes ganas de morir? ¿Por el hecho de que estás sola?—preguntó con burla. — ¿Quieres que cumpla tu deseo?—preguntó en un susurro meloso.

—No… No quiero morir, quiero vivir—le dije apartándome bruscamente de ella. Di la vuelta y empecé a correr escapando de ella.

Quería vivir por mi padre, por Sue y por Jake, por Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Quería vivir por Edward, aunque en este mismo instante él me odiara, quería vivir para amar y ser amada; por mi madre y por Antonella, quería vivir por mí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que choque contra algo. Me preparé para sentir el frio del suelo, cuando dos fuertes brazos me acogieron y me abrazaron.

—Bella—dijo Jasper—ya estás bien—dijo apretándome contra él. —Lo siento mucho Bella, no debí tratarte así—. Mis lágrimas no paraban de derramarse y había perdido la fuerza en mis piernas, así que cuando aflojó su abrazo, yo caí al suelo. Él se arrodilló junto a mí.

Sentí una mano tocando mi cabello y ahí estaban Alice y Rosalie mirándome preocupadas. Alice estaba con un teléfono en la mano.

—Quiero vivir—grité lo más fuerte que pude, y Jasper me abrazó. —Quiero vivir—susurré.

—La encontramos— fue lo único que dijo Alice antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**.**

**Jacob POV**

Todos estábamos preocupados por Bella. Había desparecido desde que había ido a visitar a la bruja de Victoria. Esa mujer solo pensaba en sí misma, y en nadie más.

Yo tenía la necesidad de estar siempre con Bella. Ella era mi todo, y ahora, sin ella, yo era nada.

—Jacob—me llamó mi madre. Ella estaba preocupada por Bella, pues la había cuidado desde que la madre de Bella se había ido. Ella decía que Bella y yo íbamos a terminar juntos, pues habíamos nacido el mismo día, y luego habíamos sido inseparables, y yo también lo creía así.

— ¡Jacob!—llamó de nuevo mi madre enojada.

Cuando llegue a casa, ella se encontraba en la puerta moviendo su pie y sus brazos en jarra mirándome enfadada.

—Ya estoy aquí—dije, ella me miró seria, y luego miró al interior de la casa.

—Tenemos que hablarte de algo—dijo ella algo nerviosa.

— ¿Tenemos?—pregunté mirando al interior de la casa y lo que vi me dejó pasmado.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?—pregunté mirando a la hermosa e imponente mujer que me recordaba mucho a Bella, y una niña pequeña que me miraba con enojo.

— ¿Quiénes más?— me riño la niñita con el ceño fruncido. La mujer miraba la escena divertida.

—No lo…—la mujer alzó la mano para callarme.

—Soy Reneé, la madre de Bella…

**.**

**Bella POV**

Sentí la suavidad debajo de mí, y una mano agarrando la mía. Ese calor que producía esa mano era muy conocido para mí.

—Bella—. Por un momento pensé que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta pero luego siguió hablando— Lo siento, siento tanto haberte dicho aquello. No tengo excusa para lo que dije, pero aún así trataré de explicarme aunque no me escuches... —calló por un instante. —Tenía miedo—dijo y me sorprendí, aunque trate de que no se notara. —Tenía miedo de perderte, y te eché la culpa a ti, pero en realidad, me culpo a mí. Todo este tiempo lo supe, alguien me lo dijo y aún así decidí continuar, y cuando me lo dijiste me sentí lleno, me sentí feliz, pero luego te vi irte y algo en mi se rompió, y fue cuando me di cuenta, fue ahí cuando supe que… Te amo Bella—lo dijo tan suave y en un volumen tan bajo, pero aun así pude escucharlo. Abrí los ojos y él lloraba con sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba con más fuerza mi mano.

— ¿Edward?—susurré bajito mirándolo, él alzó la mirada y me miró sorprendido.

—Despertaste—murmuró algo asustado, quizá porque escuche su confesión.

Se levantó de la cama, luego trató de soltar mi mano, pero yo la agarré entre las mías más fuerte, tratando de evitar que se fuera. Me senté en la cama y pregunté:

— ¿Qué dijiste? Repite eso último—le susurré.

Él se quedo callado mirando al suelo unos minutos, inspiró aire y me miró seguro de lo que iba a decir.

—Te amo—lo dijo claro y conciso, y me quede sin palabras. Él me miraba serio, y yo lo único que hice fue tirar de su mano haciendo que se volviera a sentar en la cama y lo abrace. Fuerte. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba. Él en un acto reflejo, me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Te amo—le dije y el apretó su agarre y yo me sentí segura y feliz, me sentí en mi hogar.

Edward tomó mi barbilla y me miró con sus profundos ojos color esmeralda.

—Te amo—susurró acercando su rostro al mío lentamente. Yo lo miré sonrojada.

De un momento a otro sentí sus labios posados en los míos, y se movían de manera lenta esperando a que respondiera. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y los míos estaban abiertos por su sorpresivo movimiento. Luego de un momento cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por su boca. Mis brazos seguían abrazándolo. Las emociones de ese beso eran fuertes y hermosas. Luego de un instante nos separamos, y nos sonreímos.

—Aww. Los tortolitos se aman—. Escuchamos la familiar carcajada de Emmett y nos volteamos a ver a todos en la puerta.

Jasper se veía sonrojado y evitaba nuestra mirada, Rose y Alice se abrazaban emocionadas brincando en su puesto. Emmett tenía una sonrisa y movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Jasper después de un momento, quien se encontraba ahora más calmado.

— Ya nos arreglamos—dijo Edward feliz y sin soltarme.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos—dijo Emmett frustrado.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Edward confundido y yo torcí la cabeza a un lado y lo miré confundida.

Emmett lanzó un gritó tipo Alice-ve-una-oferta-en-el-centro-comercial-y-salió-corriendo-a-comprar-como-demente. Fue hasta donde estábamos nosotros y dijo, con sus manos agarrando mis mejillas:

—Es tan tierna—. Y yo me quejé, lo que hizo que Edward le pegara en las manos para apartarlas.

— ¡Quita tus manazas de ella! Le estás haciendo daño—dijo mirándolo molesto, para luego voltear y revisar como estaba.

—Edward parece ahora más su mamá sobre-protectora que su novio—. En eso Edward se sonrojó y yo miré a todos confundida.

— ¡Cállate!—le gritó Edward. — ¿Ahora me dirán de que hablan?—dijo mirándolos a todos.

—Si serás lento—dijo Alice rodando los ojos. —Sobre el hechizo, idiota.

— ¿Se rompió o qué?— preguntó Rosalie.

—Yo no sentí nada—dije acordándome del hechizo…

"_**A lo lejos de estas tierras,**_

_**Misterios y problemas hallarás.**_

_**A peligros te expondrás,**_

_**Y jamás regresaras.**_

_**Tu forma cambiaras.**_

_**En perro te convertirás,**_

_**Y tu vida como lo es hoy desaparecerá.**_

_**Solo con el amor verdadero,**_

_**Tu forma volver a cambiar podrás,**_

_**Solo con un beso del eterno,**_

_**Para siempre humana serás.**_

_**Pero, ojo, su declaración tendrás que escuchar,**_

_**Para el poder de mi hechizo**_

_**Conseguir borrar."**_

—Se supone que ya se tuvo que haber roto—dije enojada. — ¿Por qué no sentí nada?—. Mire el reloj. Era la 1:00 p.m **(*)**. Los miré confundida. — ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

—Desde que te encontramos ayer—dijo Jasper, luego suspiró y cerró los ojos. —Esperemos a que se haga la hora y veremos que pasara…

—Mientras tanto me llevaré a Bella, pues tiene mucho que contarnos y hay mucho que explicarle—dijo Alice acercándose rápidamente y sacándome de los brazos de Edward. Me llevó a su habitación siendo flaqueada por Rosalie quien impedía que Edward fuera a rescatarme.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong> 13:00 horas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Beta: <strong>__¡Hola! El capítulo ha sido actualizado realmente tarde por mi culpa, puesto a que Natty me lo envió hace mucho tiempo pero yo hasta hoy pude corregirlo. Lo lamento mucho, pero he tenido la cabeza preocupada por mis problemas y no por corregir y escribir historias. He tenido problemas de ojos (tengo Miopía en un ojo y Astigmatismo en el otro, así que mientras me daban las gafas duré un poco más de una semana sin leer o escribir), viajes por vísperas de Navidad, el estudio (cosa que me ha dado muy duro porque llevo seis meses sin el), cirugía de cordales (algo que me tuvo incapacitada por varios días y no pude hacer NADA) y mi mejor amiga en grave estado en un hospital. Espero me entiendan y perdonen. No volverá a pasar._

_Dani._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ahí esta la explicación de porque se demoro, y pues espero que comprendan. Bien Que les pareció el capitulo? A mi sinceramente me gusto.<strong>

**Pueden comentar el capitulo en twitter #Perro_Amor y me pueden seguir en NattyBellaA para preguntarme algo o para conocernos, ahi dire cuando actualizare mis capítulos.**

**Ahora reviews, esos se los responderé a cada una **

**Nos vemos**

**Natty**


	14. Chapter 14

_Información importante a lo último. Disfruten : D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD<strong>

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

**(Sin espacios)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Pasar horas en una habitación con Alice y Rosalie era una tortura. Te hacían miles de preguntas sobre algo que solo había sucedido en unos 5 minutos, antes de que ellas estuvieran presente.

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala, teníamos el televisor encendido por petición de Emmett y mía, de ver nuestra querida novela. Estaba sentada en el sillón entre él y Edward, el cual tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me hacía cariñitos. Las chicas se encontraban en el suelo pintándome las uñas de los pies, Jasper estaba alejado leyendo un libro. Todos estábamos esperando a que fuera la hora.

—Te amo —susurró Edward en mi oído y yo lo abracé fuerte.

— ¡Quieta! —me regañó Alice, yo aflojé mi agarre en Edward.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen tiempo, y ya Rosalinda estaba buscando pruebas del asesinato de Manuel y estaban por descubrirla hasta que…

— ¡Hey! —dijimos Emmett y yo cuando vimos la pantalla del televisor apagada, y miramos a Jasper el cual estaba de pie con el control en la mano.

—Ya casi es hora —dijo simplemente y suspiró, Alice y Rose ya habían terminado con mis pies y Edward apretó su agarre sobre mí. Miré el reloj y luego a Edward. Él se acercó a mi oído y susurró: —5:58 pm, faltan dos minutos preciosa. —Y me señaló a Emmett que tenía la boca hecha un morro y los cachetes inflados mientras miraba fijamente al televisor como si este se fuera a encender en cualquier momento. Yo solté una risita y él me miró, para luego sonreír y luego despeinar mi cabello.

Nunca había tenido a tantas personas en mi vida. Antes solo tenía a mi padre, a Sue y a Jacob. Cuando mi padre murió me quedé con mi nana y con Jake. Y luego, cuando llegué a este lugar, a Forks, me sentí tan sola y tenía tanto miedo. Pero luego los encontré a ellos y casi llenaron por completo el vacío que dejaron por la partida de mi madre, la muerte de mi padre y la separación de las únicas personas que hicieron parte de mi vida. Pensé que nunca podría amar, y muchas veces hubo rumores en los que me involucraban con Jake, pero él para mí siempre fue mi hermano, mi familia. Suspiré y miré a mi regazo. Entonces Edward me alzó en vilo y me hizo dar vueltas en el aire.

— ¡No pasó nada! —dijo Edward y vi como Alice y Rose aplaudían, como Jasper sonreía y como Emmett arrancaba el control de sus manos para volver a prender el televisor. Miré el reloj y luego a él.

—6:03 pm —dijo llenando toda mi cara de pequeños besos. Y yo lo abracé, aún estaba un poco perdida, pero ya había entendido una cosa.

Era completamente libre.

**POV Jacob**

Cuando nos contaron lo que le había pasado a Bella. Renée le pidió a mi madre que saliera, pues tenía que hablar de algo importante conmigo. Nos habíamos quedado un rato en silencio, pero luego ella rompió el mutismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

—Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió —susurré, luego de que la madre de Bella y la niñata esta me contaran todo aquello.

—Sí, ahora se encuentra en ese mundo y quiero que vuelva para acá, ella no pertenece a ese lugar, ella puede salir herida —dijo Renée, mirándome con tranquilidad. La chiquilla estaba algo callada, y mirando sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —pregunté señalándola, ella alzó la mirada y me fulminó con sus ojos.

—Ella y yo no estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas —dijo Renée quitándole importancia, la niña aumentó la presión en sus manos—. Tú eres su protector, y sabrás lo que hacer cuando estés con ella. Si logras que ella regrese a su hogar, a su mundo te prometo que apenas vuelvan ella se casará contigo.

— ¿Qué? —dijimos Antonella y yo al mismo tiempo, ella alarmada y yo algo esperanzado, al fin podría estar con mi amada Bella.

—No puedes hacer eso —susurró Antonella, mirándola dolida.

—Sí puedo, soy su madre —dijo mirándome y luego sonrió—. Es fácil, la traes y es completamente tuya —dijo Renée, y la chiquilla salió inmediatamente de nuestra casa, yo la miré sorprendido—. No te preocupes, es algo celosa.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y una sonrisa surcó por mi rostro

—La traeré de vuelta —dije con convicción, Bella nunca me diría no a nada y menos si la estaba pasando mal y estaba sola. En efecto iba a ser fácil.

Bella iba a ser mía.

**POV Edward**

Luego de pasar un buen rato celebrando, y de Emmett mandándonos a callar para poder ver su tonta novela. Llegó mama y nos sentamos a comer.

— ¡Buenas familia! —gritó papá al llegar a casa. Alice y Emmett salieron corriendo a la entrada y se tiraron encima de nuestro padre. Nosotros nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a saludar a papa.

—Papi te extrañé muchísimo —decía Alice colgada de su cuello

— ¿Qué me trajiste? —decía Emmett, tratando de quitarle la maleta. Papá nos miró a todos y luego fijó su mirada en Bella, yo tragué en seco.

—Ella es Isabella, la niña de intercambio de Francia —dijo mamá colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella

—De Italia, mamá —corregí. Papa se acercó a ella y le dio la mano. Ella se la tomo y le dio un apretón.

—_Il signor Carlisle felice, la sua famiglia mi ha parlato molto di te. E 'un onore conoscerti finalmente_*** **—dijo en su perfecto italiano.

—P_iacere di conoscerla troppo Isabella_*** **—dijo mi padre sonriéndole divertido.

—A_ppena mi chiamano Bella_*** **—dijo tomando mi mano, mi padre me miró pícaramente y yo le sonreí apenado.

—N_iente più da dire, benvenuto nella familia_*** **—dijo. Luego de hablar un rato y esperar a que Emmett recibiera sus regalos. Todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones y yo me llevé a Bella conmigo.

Con Bella nos recostamos en mi cama, al comienzo estaba leyéndole un libro que le había gustado. Pero luego de la nada sentí sus labios presionar torpemente los míos, para luego buscar ese ritmo suave y embriagador que me tenía hipnotizado, luego sus manos tomaron posesión de mis mejillas y las mías de su cadera. Nuestros labios chocaban lentamente y su respiración se había vuelto un poco errática. Ella se había colocado a horcajadas en mi regazo, pero el beso seguía siendo suave y tranquilo.

Luego de un rato besándonos, sentimos un carraspeo. Cuando nos separamos y miré, encontramos a Antonella, mirándonos sonrojada y algo triste.

—Podemos hablar —dijo mirándonos a ambos, Bella asintió en silencio y se bajó de encima de mi acomodándose a mi lado, tomé un cojín y lo puse en mi regazo, por si las moscas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, cuando ella se sentó en la mitad de la cama a lo indio.

—Esto es algo que deben saber, se vienen algunas complicaciones a su relación —dijo mirándonos. Luego sonrió un poco se acercó a Bella y la abrazó—. Felicidades, al fin el tonto ese se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti —dijo y luego me miró—. Tu madre está de vuelta —dijo y Bella abrió los ojos completamente y se puso pálida. Antonella se sentó al lado de ella y yo la abrace fuerte.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró Bella.

—Te quiere de vuelta en Quila e hizo un trato con alguien para cumplir su objetivo —dijo seria.

— ¿Qué trato? —pregunté.

—Su mano —susurró mirándome y luego mirando a Bella la cual había empezado a sollozar en el instante en el que ella pronunció esas palabras. Y yo solo estaba seguro de algo.

Nadie me iba a separar de mi Bella.

**POV Victoria**

Renée había vuelto. Lo podía sentir, venía a quitarme lo que era mío. Lo que una vez había sido mío. Mi reino, mi amor, todo. Pero ahora todo lo estaba pagando su pequeña bastarda, viviendo lejos de aquí.

— ¡Mamá! —Se quejó Jessica, pues no le estaba prestando atención—. Mira este vestido

—dijo mostrándome un pedazo de trapo.

—Estoy ocupada —dije y seguí mirando la casa de Jacob. El chiquillo protector de la torpe de Isabella. Sentí la puerta ser azotada con fuerza y luego silencio. Ahora que Bella había vuelto con esa gentuza no tendría ganas de volver y el reino seria completamente mío.

Todo seguiría siendo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Traducción a la conversación<strong>_

—_Mucho gusto señor Carlisle, su familia me ha hablado mucho de usted. Es un honor conocerle._

—_Un placer conocerte a ti también, Isabella._

—_Llámeme solamente Bella._

—_No hay más que decir. Bienvenida a la familia._

* * *

><p><em>Hola siento la demora, pero es que hubo unos —muchos —acontecimientos. Colegio, computador averiado, cambio de Beta, pues la otra estaba muy ocupada y me sugirió buscar una nueva (Saludos Dani). Bien pero aquí esta y la cosa se esta poniendo picante jajaja.<em>

_Un saludo para todas las que leen este fics para las que comentan, para las que no comentan (no se preocupen no las culpo, yo soy así), para las que tienen cuenta y para las que no. Gracias por leerme._

_Miren el precioso y raro trailer que hice aqui: www .youtube watch ? v = IHrPokQ m_ wc_ (sin los espacios y slash y todo lo que falta que es el .com) si no entienden p___ueden comunicarse conmigo por medio de mi precioso y besable Twitter_

_**NattyBellaA**_

_Mi nombre es Natty AC (robsten) al lado. Y la etiqueta para saber que es de este fic es __**#P_amor**_

_Cuidense_

_Natty_


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, Perdón por el retraso, pero por una cosa u otra me fue imposible publicar antes. Les aviso que cambie de beta, ahora será Vianey Cullen, ella estará ayudándome con esta historia y con la de La Bella y la Bestia. Gracias!

_Disclaimer:____Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephenie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado, plagio.__Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

**Capítulo 15**

(Beteado por _Vianey Cullen__**)**_

**Pov Bella**

El pensar que mi madre había vuelto me tenía perturbada, no podía concebir la idea de que ella hubiera vuelto, y mas que hiciera algo tan cruel como el hecho de que me quisiera casar con alguien a quien no amo, pero como era un ángel y además era mi madre, creo que sería lo suficientemente comprensiva en el momento en el que viera lo mucho que Edward y yo nos queríamos.

—Bella ¿estas bien?—me pregunto Antonella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Claro, solo estoy procesando todo—dije en un susurro mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como Edward me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la coronilla; ella me miraba algo preocupada.

—Lo siento, si estuviera en mis manos hubiera hecho todo lo posible para poder impedirlo, pero no puedo, es mi superior—dijo mirándome apenada y tomándome de la mano.

—No te preocupes querida, sé que no fue tu intención—dije yo dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano, suspire y la solté, me separe de Edward, volví a suspirar armándome de valor y me gire para sonreírles, Edward todavía me miraba preocupado al igual que Antonella, pero no debía dejarme arrasar por la preocupación, quería ser feliz— Quédate a dormir por favor—le pedí a Antonella, me miro un tanto sorprendida, para después asentir algo renuente.

Me despedí de Edward con un corto beso y me fui con Antonella a la habitación de Alice. Al entrar, la vimos sentada en la cama con un pantalón verde y una blusa morada mientras estaba en su computador portátil. En cuanto se percató de nuestra presencia, sonrió, y con un salto se levantó emocionada.

— ¡Pijamada!—Chillo, dando pequeños saltitos, en ese momento salió Rose del baño con un pijama muy revelador color rojo y blanco con corazones por todas partes. Alice le entrego una bata a Antonella de cuando era niña, era rosa y de perritos, ella sonrío y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Yo tome mi pijama, constaba de un short azul oscuro y una blusa de tiritas negras.

Antonella salió ya vestida con su pijama, se veía muy tierna. Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano para sentarla frente al tocador de Alice y empecé a peinar sus cabellos que llegaban hasta su cintura, me miraba sonrojada.

— ¿Nadie nunca te ha peinado el cabello?—Le pregunte mirándola desde el espejo.

—No—dijo mirando sus manos—siempre he sido yo sola—dijo bajito.

—Lo siento—le dije y ella se encogió de hombros—De pequeña mi padre siempre llegaba a mi habitación y me sentaba frente a mi tocador, el me soltaba las trenzas y empezaba a cepillar mi cabello con ternura. Él me decía que nunca iba a dejar que esas viejas urracas me tocaran un solo cabello—todas nos echamos a reír.

—Tienes suerte—dijo Rose suspirando—El muy mal nacido de mi padre no era capaz de levantarnos en las mañanas para despedirse de nosotros—dijo algo molesta—a veces pienso que tiene otros hijos y que solo sigue con nosotros por lastima—bajo la mirada triste, al verla se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella no se merecía eso, ella y Jasper era unas buenas personas.

—No digas eso—dijo Alice abrazándola.

—Se pasa más tiempo fuera de la casa que con nosotros ¿Qué mas puedo pensar?—susurro tragándose sus lágrimas y respirando profundo—pero dejemos mis dramas de lado ¿Qué hay de ti Alice? — Pregunto.

—Me iba de paseo con mi padre y mis hermanos, siempre íbamos a un claro, era una tradición, a mama casi no le gustaba así que se iba y se quedaba con mi abuela, era tiempos lindos—dijo recordando—una vez Emmett lo pico una avispa en el ojo—nos echamos a reír—corría por todos lados gritando como niña—relato y luego nos quedamos en silencio. Después de eso nos fuimos todas a acostar. Yo dormí en mi colchón con Antonella. La cual en medio de la noche se acurruco a mi y me susurro un _Gracias_, yo bese su cabeza y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Me encontraba en el pasillo de la casa caminando directo a la habitación de Edward, sentí el aire rozar cada rincón de mi cuerpo desnudo. Necesitaba, anhelaba algo, era inexplicable pero la sensación de necesidad no se iba, sentí humedad bajar por mi entrepierna y el deseo era lo que me hacia caminar hacia la habitación de él. Al llegar a la entrada respire y un aroma dulce llego a mis fosas nasales, respire profundo esta vez; Olía a almizcle, vainilla, a sol; olía a vida. Sentía el pum pum salir de ese lugar y me llamo tanto que no dude en abrir la puerta y encontrarme con mi novio acostado en su cama, tan solo, tan indefenso. Debía hacerle compañía. Me acerque lentamente hasta que me encontré a los pies de su cama. Me subí en ella y gatee hasta llegar donde estaba Edward, lo acomode para luego sentarme a horcajadas sobre el, lo único que nos separaba era la odiosa tela de sus bóxer, los cuales estaba ansiosa por arrebatarle. Empecé a besar su boca, pasando mi lengua por sus deliciosos labios y con mis manos empecé a rozar su amplio pecho suavemente. Sentí el bulto que formaba su miembro entre mis piernas, no dude en gemir y rozarme un poco con él, buscando liberación. Estaba empapada. No me sentía incomoda, me sentía libre. Mis labios recorrieron su mejilla y luego su cuello. Entonces sentí el pum pum otra vez, esta vez de su cuello, pase mi lengua por allí y Edward gimió. Abrí mi boca y con mis dientes atravesé la vena sin mucho esfuerzo. Sangre, a borbotones y yo solo bebía y succionaba de ese punto, el elixir prohibido. Mientras bebía me rozaba con el buscando esa placentera fricción. Luego de unos segundos sentí como me removían y me zarandeaban para que lo soltara, no lo haría. Edward era mio…._

— ¡Bella!— Grito Alice y a su lado Antonella, la cual me miraba con el ceño fruncido, haciéndome despertar de mi aterrador sueño—se nos hace tarde—me dijo ayudándome a levantar aunque yo no le hice mucho caso ¿Esa era yo? ¿Yo había soñado aquello? ¿Yo había sentido placer con la muerte de mi novio? ¿Había pedido la sangre de Edward y tomado como si fuera agua? Me metí en el baño algo desorientada y decidí dejar todo allí, era solo un sueño, un extraño y perturbador sueño.

Cuando salí del baño me puse un vestido blanco que Alice me había dejado allí junto con unas zapatillas. Alice me trenzo el cabello y decidimos bajar para poder desayunar y comenzar la farsa una vez más.

Cuando nos encontramos en las escaleras escuche el _pum pum_ de nuevo, pero a diferencia de mi sueño, esta vez eran varios. Mi boca se hizo agua, me asuste mucho y sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esa tonta idea de la cabeza. En la cocina estaba los chicos, Esme y Carlisle. Nos sentamos cada uno en su puestos, yo al lado de Edward, tome su mano y bese su mejilla algo tensa, el me sonrío y empezamos a comer.

—Me voy—anuncio Carlisle luego de despedirse de todos y darle un tierno beso a Esme.

— ¡Estoy comiendo!—se quejo Emmett al ver las muestras de afecto entre sus padres. Todos nos echamos a reír, luego nosotros nos despedimos de Esme. En la entrada vimos a Antonella esperándonos, le dimos algo de comer y la llevamos al instituto; donde se fue directamente a la biblioteca a esperar a que terminaran las clases.

Todos nos miraban, en especial a Edward y a mí. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y llevaba mi maletín y el suyo. Cuchicheaban, soltaban risitas o nos miraban mal. Así paso todo el día; Ni Jessica, ni Tanya, ni ninguna otra seguidora de Edward se acercó a nosotros, pero si me miraban muy feo.

Al salir de clases fuimos a buscar a Antonella a la biblioteca y luego de eso nos fuimos al auto donde no vi a ninguno de los chicos.

—Ellos se fueron antes… tenían algo que hacer—nos explicó Edward. Nosotras asentimos comprendiendo y nos montamos al auto.

Al llegar a casa fuimos asaltadas por una muy excitada Alice que brincaba por todas partes.

— ¿Adivinen que estuve haciendo?—pregunto emocionada— ¡Hola Anto!—saludo y ella asintió seria en su dirección, tal vez asustada.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—pregunto Edward poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él.

—Estuve investigando un poco y he leído sobre la especie de Bella—dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándonos a todos hacia su habitación donde estaba Jasper sentado frente al computador. Rosalie con unos libros: _"Saga oscuros" _y "_Hush hush", _y Emmett se encontraba en otro computador portátil.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunto Antonella anonadada acercándose al computador portátil tocándolo como si fuera algo extraño, tal vez para ella era igual que para mí.

—Es un computador—dijo Emmett dándole un espacio para que ella se sentara en sus piernas y así obtener una mejor vista. Antonella se sonrojo y se subió en ellas y empezó a abrir los ojos mientras Emmett seguía trabajando.

—Cuéntanos Alice—solicito Edward impaciente mientras me sentaba al lado de Rosalie que solo alzo la vista y me sonrió para volver a meterse en el libro que tenia en sus manos.

—Bien, en nuestra dimensión las doncellas se llaman _Nephilim_ son hijos de una mortal y un ángel caído—dijo mirándome, yo fruncí el ceño—pero empezamos a buscar ángeles mujeres y ellas no existen, Nunca se han hablado de ellas—explico mirándome a mí y a Antonella, le devolvimos la mirada algo confundidas.

—Claro que existen—dijo Antonella mirando a Alice con el ceño fruncido—Renee lo es—afirmo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola retadoramente para ver si se atrevía a contradecirla.

—Encontré algo y no creo que les guste—interrumpió Jasper mirándonos— deje de buscar ángeles y empecé a buscar… demonios—dijo cauteloso, yo abrí mis ojos sin poder creerlo, el insinuaba que mi madre era un de… ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué encontraste?—dijo Edward poniéndose a su lado.

—Los demonios son ángeles caídos como todos ya saben. Hay un tipo de demonio llamado _Súcubo _que tienen relaciones con los hombres, robándoles la vida tomando la forma de una hermosa mujer, también son llamados _vampiros_. La primera _Súcubo_ y la más conocida es _Lilith_, la primera esposa de Adam, los demás son considerados sus hijos, también _Súcubo_—termino de explicar, instintivamente puse mi cabeza entre mis manos._ No podía ser cierto_. Mi madre a pesar de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, no era mala; Era un ángel, formada a la imagen y semejanza de Dios.

—No lo creo. Mi madre es un ángel, es un ángel puro—susurre cohibida y Edward se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que los ángeles son seres perfectos—dijo Emmett esta vez mirándome serio—un ángel debe ser virgen, no debe tener ningún tipo de deseo carnal ni emoción, solo deben tener devoción a Dios; su creador—Dijo leyendo lo que decía una pagina. Yo solo negué frenéticamente.

—Eso quiere decir…— dije sin entender lo que decían.

—Bella—me llamo Edward y yo lo mire—Eso quiere decir que no pudo haberte tenido a ti—yo quede atónita y Antonella empezó a gritar y a caminar por toda la habitación—Un ángel no puede tener hijos, porque no puede estar de ninguna manera con una ser humano.

— ¿Quién te hablo de las doncellas Bella?—me pregunto Rose acariciando mi mejilla.

—Mi padre me conto lo que mi madre le conto a el—dije mirándolos—Ella dijo que era una doncella. Y le creo a ella—dije decidida. Nadie iba a cambiar la percepción que tenia de mi propia madre.

— ¿Conoces a alguna otra doncella?—me pregunto Alice, yo negué imperceptiblemente— ¿Por qué?—Iba a contestar que no sabía pero Antonella se adelanto.

— ¡Claro que no! Es imposible juntar a las doncellas, ellas se repelen—dijo Antonella—Si llegaran a estar juntas seria catastrófico—siguió parándose enfrente de Alice.

—Encontré otra cosa—anuncio Jasper—Es sobre Lilith— frunció el ceño—"_A ella le gusta mucho el semen del hombre, y anda siempre al acecho de ver dónde ha podido caer (generalmente en las sábanas). Todo el semen que no acaba en el único lugar consentido, es decir, dentro de la matriz de la esposa, es suyo: todo el semen que ha desperdiciado el hombre a lo largo de su vida, ya sea en sueños, o por vicio o adulterio. Te harás una idea de lo mucho que recibe: por eso está siempre preñada y no hace más que parir"_*…—yo me sonroje al recordar mi sueño y volví a sentir el _Pum Pum_ que había desaparecido hasta ahora. Mi ser pedía algo.

Me asusté mucho. Tenía miedo de que aquello fuera realidad, de que mi madre no fuera un ángel. Que fuera un súcubo, que fuera Lilith; ya que eso me haría un demonio, me haría mala, sería un súcubo también. El Pum Pum seguía, más fuerte, más claro, más apetecible. Venia del cuello de todos, de todos menos el mio y el de Antonella.

—… los hijos de Lilith tienen rasgos de animales—siguió Jasper mirándome—_"Dios los ha privado de almas, y por esta razón sus cuerpos no logran sostener la vida en el mundo, movilizada esencialmente por la voluntad del espíritu"—_siguió leyendo—Son cuatro los únicos que sobrevivieron, aquí dice que fueron separados y cada uno se fue con una bestia. Con el lobo, el oso y el de la serpiente que murió. También había una niña de ella, no se habla mucho, solo se dice que desapareció, dice que temen de su propio frenesí, pues eso desataría a la bestia que hay en su interior—dijo frunciendo el ceño—no dice nada mas— yo estaba casi enloquecida por el olor que ahora desprendía, era atrayente, me tenia famélica. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Lo abrace y coloque mi nariz en el cuello de Edward disimuladamente, el me abrazo y su olor se intensifico y su _Pum Pum _fue más sonoro, rápido y la bestia aclamaba por el.

"_¿Qué pasa si lo pruebo?" _

"_¡PRUEBALO!"_

"_¿Es lo que deseo?"_

"_Tan cerca… ¡MUERDELO!"_

Y cuando estuve a punto de caer, de morderlo, el timbre de la casa sonó. Todos nos quedamos callados, y yo me di cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Casi mordía a Edward "_¿Qué era yo?",_ era la pregunta que tanto se repetía en mi cabeza.

— ¿Esta bien?—me pregunto Edward preocupado, pero el olor, aunque leve, seguía en el ambiente y yo de alguna manera había logrado aplacarlo haciéndolo mas soportable. Yo asentí y me separe de él. Alice había ido a abrir la puerta y Jasper seguía mirándome ahora recelosamente. Él lo sabia, antes que yo, él lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabía. Sabía mi verdadera naturaleza, sabia el debate que había tenido en este mismo instante. Yo lo mire y el asintió en mi dirección, confirmando lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿¡Donde esta!?— escuche el grito de la única persona que pensé nunca volvería a oír— ¡Bella!—yo me levante y camine escaleras abajo. Cuando lo vi allí de pie, algo acelerado y más grande, me alegre. Jacob me miraba con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido. Solté a Edward el cual había arrastrado inconscientemente hasta la sala y abrace con fuerza a Jacob, enseguida me devolvió el abrazo, pero me deshice de su agarre apenas sentí su asqueroso olor. El nunca había olido tan mal.

—Apestas Jacob—dije con cara de asco, alejándome unos pasos de él. Emmett se echo a reír y Jacob gruño cuando Edward me abrazo y me alejo de él. Se lo agradecí, el me tenia mareada con su olor, pero al menos aplacaba el apetecible olor de los otros.

—Bella—dijo enojado al ver como me aferraba a los brazos de Edward—debemos volver.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Les aviso que ahora tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando noticias e imágenes relacionadas con mis fics (Link en mi perfil).**

**¿Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephenie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado, plagio. Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p><strong>(Beteado porVianey Cullen y Kiki D` Cullen Pattinson)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**PoV Bella**

Lo mire perpleja cuando escuche lo último que dijo, Edward de inmediato apretó su agarre en mi cintura, estaba tenso, quería demostrarle que estaba con él así que apoye mi mano sobre la suya y me gire para mirarlo para que se sintiera seguro. No me iba a ir. No me alejaría de él.

—Jacob—comencé mirándolo de nuevo—sabes como fue mi vida allá, sabes que si vuelvo Victoria, Jessica y Lauren me harán la vida imposible—vi como apretaba los puños—Aquí soy feliz Jake. Tengo personas que me quieren.

—Yo te quiero—susurró mirando al suelo no necesitaba verlo para saber que su ceño estaba fruncido

—Aquí soy feliz Jacob –repetí –Encontré a el amor—dije mirando a Edward, apreté —Jake él es Edward, mi novio—le dije emocionada pensando que mi amigo lo tomaría con igual de alegría que yo. Pero no fue así. La mirada de Jake se levanto, sus ojos negros taladraron los míos y empezó a respirar fuertemente. Me asuste. Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me coloco tras de él tratando de protegerme.

—tu eres mía—siseo entre dientes Jacob haciéndome estremecer—Mía—rugió mostrando unos atemorizantes ojos rojos, un rojo diabólico e hipnótico pero que a mi me causaba repulsión.

—Jacob—trato de calmarlo Edward, acercándose un poco a él. Jake le gruño encaminándose hacia Edward en una pose de ataque, grite y en un arranque de valentía me puse delante de Edward, tendría que pasar sobre mi si quería acercarse a él.

— ¡Lárgate Jacob!— grite aun mas fuerte pero mi voz se quebró eso hizo que él se detuviera y respirara. Lo mire a los ojos fijamente y pude ver como intentaba tranquilizarse, lo vi respirar fuertemente y su mirada nuevamente volvió a ser la del Jake que conocía.

—Lo siento—murmuro suavemente —Bella, necesitamos hablar—dijo mirándome con suplica.

—No hoy, no quiero verte por ahora—le dije enojada, Jake me observo dolido pero luego su mirada se traslado a Edward y su ceño se frunció aun más.

—Vendré mañana—dijo dando un largo suspiro antes de marcharse. Yo me voltee y abrace a Edward.

Grave error…

El olor había vuelto, con igual o más intensidad que antes. Trataba de controlarlo. El me abrazo fuerte y medio un beso en la frente.

—Voy a llevar a Bella arriba—anuncio separándome un poco de él y llevándome escaleras arriba—Tenemos que hablar.

_Es tu oportunidad._

_No lo hare._

_Quieres hacerlo. Quieres su sangre. Tómala, el no dirá nada._

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y subimos las escaleras lentamente. Alice nos detuvo un instante solo para decirnos que prepararía la cena con Rose ya que Esme le había comentado que iba a salir con Carlisle, asentimos y seguimos subiendo hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Edward. Yo me adelante y me senté en su cama tratando de tomar distancia con el.

— ¿Quién era el?—me pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado y tomando mis manos entre las suyas, me tense, Edward lo noto—Hey, no te preocupes—Paso su mano sobre mis hombros, sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo cuando lo hizo—Si no quieres decírmelo, lo entiendo.

_Pruébalo, él te entenderá._

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. No sabía como había pasado todo esto, no sabía lo que me sucedía.

_Es tu verdadera naturaleza. Lo deseas, es eso lo que sientes ahora._

—Es mi mejor amigo, Jacob, más bien era mi único amigo—dije recordando nuestras tardes de juego, sonreí—Crecimos juntos, su madre es mi nana y su padre murió cuando éramos muy pequeños. De una forma muy extraña. Jacob se hace llamar mi protector, dice que su papa le dijo que debía hacerlo—suspire y fruncí el ceño—No sé que le sucedió allá abajo, él no es así. Nunca lo ha sido. Él es bueno—dije mirando a Edward a los ojos, que también me miraba, beso mi frente para que aflojara el ceño, lo cual hice.

—Sus razones tendrá para actuar de la manera en que lo hizo—dijo tratando de que me hiciera sentir mejor. Yo le sonreí agradecida y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Se sentía natural, como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida. El sonrió como me gustaba y me dio un beso de vuelta. Lo abrace fuertemente.

—Te quiero—susurre en su oído mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos y ponía su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—También te quiero, Bella—dijo recostándonos en su cama, nos quedamos abrazados por un rato. Después de un tiempo me solté de su abrazo y lo mire, alejándome un poco de él y del ardor en mi garganta que casi había olvidado, hasta ahora.

Edward me sonrió y me acerco de nuevo el tomándome de la cintura. Nos acomodó y termine recostada en su pecho con mi mano acariciando su abdomen mientras el acariciaba mis brazos mandando una ola de calor por todo mi cuerpo. Solo había silencio a nuestro alrededor, excepto por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Mire a Edward que mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la vena de su cuello palpitando. Llamándome para ser consentida por mis dientes.

_Tuyo._

Me acerque a sus labios y lo bese suavemente. Mis manos viajaron a su cuello acariciando todo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás jugando con sus cabellos. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y me levantaron para ponerme encima de él. Nuestro beso se profundizo cuando por mi iniciativa mi lengua se introdujo en su boca. Ambos hicimos un extraño ruidito.

Se sentía tan bien…

Sentí el mismo bulto bajo de mi como lo había sentido en mis sueños y empecé a frotarme sobre él, provocando que Edward volviera a hacer ese ruidito extraño que tanto me había gustado, me acerco más. Se sentía tan bien y los sonidos que salían de mi boca eran más frecuentes. Mis manos dejaron su nuca y bajaron por toda la extensión de su pecho y abdomen, desabrochando cada botón de su camisa. Mientras las suyas acariciaron los costados de mis pechos de manera imperceptible haciéndome estremecer.

_Sangre._

Nuestros labios no se despegaban y los jadeos y los ruiditos se hacían más fuertes. Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me acomodo abajo de él, me estremecí otra vez y sentí más humedad entre mis piernas.

_PRUEBALO_

Mi boca se acercó a su cuello por reflejo. Empecé a besar su cuello y pase la lengua por el lugar donde fluía más su sangre. Él hizo un sonido ronco, sentí como mis colmillos crecían y no podía parar.

_MUERDE ESTUPIDA, MUERDE._

Estaba a punto de seguir mis instintos cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Edward y volví en mí. Me aleje de el asustada y empecé a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Edward—Era Jasper—La cena esta lista—exclamo. Edward sonrió y beso mi nariz antes de levantarse de la cama y tenderme la mano para que lo siguiera. Yo empecé a arreglar mi ropa al igual que Edward, respire profundamente sintiendo la esencia de Edward ahora impregnada en mí. Edward beso mi frente y abrió la puerta. Afuera estaba Jasper recostado en la pared mirándonos seriamente, con su mirada me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo asentí manteniéndole la mirada y luego miré a Edward.

Edward tomó mi mano y bajamos los tres, ellos hablando sobre un concierto, yo solo me quede callada y los miraba. Llegamos al primer piso, donde estaban los chicos, Emmett nos miraba con picardía y las chicas soltaban risitas.

—La próxima vez pongan música para que no se escuchen sus gemidos hasta acá—dijo burlón y yo lo mire confundida, mire a Edward y él estaba sonrojado, gire mi vista hacia Jasper, quien trataba de ocultar una sonrisa ¿Quién lo entendía?

— ¿Qué es un gemido?—pregunte mirando a todos y sentándome al lado de Emmett, enseguida todos se soltaron a carcajadas, menos Edward que se veía muy avergonzado.

—¿Te quieres meter en sus pantalones y ella ni siquiera sabe lo que es un gemido?—pregunto Emmett rojo de la risa, yo me enoje porque se estaban burlando de mi, Edward que se había sentado a su otro lado le dio un empujón—Pequeña, un gemido es el sonido que haces cuando algo te gusta, te duele o algo así—dijo ahora más calmado—y por si acaso, cuando respiras con dificultad, eso es un jadeo—dijo tratando de ocultar la risa, yo me sonroje porque ellos habían escuchando mis gemidos y jadeos desde aquí abajo.

—Tienes buenos pulmones querida—comento Rose poniéndome un plato con un sándwich frente a mi y luego me dio un beso en la cabeza, yo me sonroje aún más.

Empezamos a comer todos mientras que las chicas hablaban y los chicos bromeaban, yo me mantuve en silencio porque no quería hablar. Estaba tan concentrada en tomarme mi jugo tratando de olvidar la esencia de todos que me asuste cuando Emmett chillo a mi lado.

— ¡Mi novela!— del susto me ahogue y empecé a toser, Jasper que estaba a mi lado empezó a golpearme la espalda para que me recuperara, tratando de tranquilizarme, mientras Alice se acercaba con un vaso con agua y me lo daba a tomar. Rosalie y Edward le pegaron a Emmett que se quejó, pero aun así se fue corriendo a la sala a ver su novela.

— ¿Estas mejor?—me pregunto Edward que se acercó a mi junto con Rose. Todos me rodeaban y el olor se hizo más fuerte, me levante de la mesa alejándome un poco de ellos y me aleje de ellos —Bella—Edward enarco una de sus cejas—¿te sientes bien?

—Si, estoy bien—dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar el olor mientras tragaba la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca. Cuando mire a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que faltaba algo.

— ¿Donde esta Antonella?—pregunte mirándolos, ellos miraron a su alrededor pero nadie sabía dónde había ido, empezamos a buscarla por toda la casa, pero no la encontramos por ninguna parte.

—Debe haberse ido—dijo Edward cuando nos reunimos con Emmett en la sala, que seguía viendo la novela sin inmutarse—Siempre se va. Luego volverá— me tomo de la mano, la beso y luego me soltó sentándose en el sofá para luego empezar a pelear con Emmett por el control, Alice se unió a la pelea y Rose se sentó en el sillón individual a ver jugar con su celular.

Vi que Jasper me miraba y luego se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, yo lo seguí. Debíamos terminar con esto de una vez, se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa y yo me senté a su lado. Nos quedamos mirando a la nada y en silencio.

— ¿Nos has mentido Bella?—preguntó rompiendo el silencio, yo lo mire dolida mientras negaba con mi cabeza— ¿Entonces que eres?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé—confesé susurrando y mirando mis manos—Todo comenzó con ese sueño, y luego todo se descontrolo.

— ¿Qué sueño?—me pregunto, yo lo mire desconfiada y el me sonrió dándome ánimos, infundiéndome confianza, volví mi vista hacia mis manos nuevamente, respire profundamente.

—Soñé que iba a la habitación de Edward completamente desnuda y…—el me interrumpió pidiéndome que no contara los detalles, solo lo que me había molestado en especial—Soñé que mordía a Edward en el cuello y que su sangre me gustaba —dije en un pequeño susurro pero aun así el me escucho.

— ¿Que sientes ahora?—me pregunto mirándome sin expresión alguna.

—Cada vez que estoy cerca de ustedes, siento un ardor en la garganta. Tengo miedo—dije soltando algunas lagrimas y tapándome la cara con las manos—No quiero hacerles daño—mi voz sonaba amortiguada por mis manos—Tengo miedo de lo que puedo hacer, de no poder controlarme—dije sollozando silenciosamente. Jasper me abrazo y me consoló hasta que los sollozos se fueron apagando poco a poco y mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

—Tú eres una buena persona Bella. Eres tierna, amable y especial, eres fuerte y vamos a salir de esto juntos, todos. —dijo alzándome y tomándome el rostro con sus manos para luego dejar un beso en mi frente y sonreírme.

—Gracias Jasper—le sonreí y lo abrace— pensé que me odiabas.

—Nadie puede odiarte pequeña, seria un completo estúpido si lo hiciera—dijo soltándome y limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos—pero tengo que ser el mas sensato de todos y regañarte cuando sea necesario—yo asentí dándole la razón—Además ahora que Edward es tu novio te dejara hacer todo lo que quieras, más de lo normal y tu siempre haces lo que digan Rosalie, Emmett y Alice así que tengo que estar al pendiente. Ellos son peligrosos—yo me reí y volvimos a mirar la calle, el silencio nos invadió cómodamente —Te ayudare a averiguar que está sucediendo—prometió luego de unos segundos antes de levantarse y limpiar su pantalón.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y yo lo seguí. En la sala seguía la pelea por el control esta vez con almohadones, me senté junto a Rosalie que ahora era dueña del control y había pasado el canal de los deportes a uno con una película y nadie se había dado cuenta, ella me dio un espacio y me abrazo. Ignore el ardor que comencé a sentir al oler su aroma, por el bien de todos debía aprender a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí les envió el capitulo... No tengo mucho tiempo así que les mando saludos a todas y que se pasen por el grupo de facebook "NBellaCullen fics" Las quiero<em>

_Natty_


End file.
